Living Yesterday
by delusiontaxx
Summary: "Masih ada hari esok!" "Tapi.. Kita tidak bisa hidup selamanya" "Kalau begitu aku akan menghabiskan setiap detikku bersamamu!" - Kumpulan drabble/one shot kagepro. Various pairings: SetoMary, HaruTaka, sampai yang crack kayak HibiMomo atau threesome KonohaShintaroEne. Random abis.
1. SetoMary

[Kumpulan drabble/one shot. Saya post juga di tumblr, dan kalau saya lebih cepat update di sana.. salahkan ketidakberanian saya untuk mempostingnya di sini /pundung

Ini _first-attempt_ saya. Jadi maafkan banget kalau crappy, OOC, gak sesuai yang diceritain Jin atau apapun. /memohon sambil nunduk-nunduk meniru Shintaro]

**Living Imagination.**

[Seto/Mary]

"Sampai jumpa Mary. Aku akan kembali pas minum teh*. Siapkan aku teh terbaikmu ya?"

Mary tidak tahu sudah berapa hari berlalu sejak Seto pertama kali meninggalkannya untuk bekerja di luar. Satuan, puluhan, ratusan mungkin? Mary tidak mengerti hitungan, dan tidak pernah mempelajarinya seperti apa yang sering dilakukan Momo ketika gadis itu masih mempunyai sisa hatinya untuk bersekolah. Hal yang Mary tahu adalah sudah lama sekali. Seto memutuskan bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Mekakushi-Dan.

Dia ingat Shintaro pernah mengatakan bahwa Seto belum cukup umur untuk bekerja. Saat orang yang Momo juluki NEET itu mengatakan itu, Mary marah bukan main. Menurutnya Shintaro telah menganggap Seto 'tidak pantas'. Shintaro memang bodoh. Seto adalah orang yang paling berani, dewasa, kuat dan selalu tersenyum. Terlebih lagi, menurutnya Seto adalah orang yang paling menyayangi Mekakushi-Dan, termasuk ke-9 anggotanya. Seto sangat pantas!

Mary sangat senang ketika Seto kembali dari pekerjaannya. Dia dapat melihat bahwa orang yang paling penting di kehidupannya sedang merasa letih, tetapi walaupun begitu Seto tetap tersenyum. Dari hasil kerjanya, Seto dapat membelikan cawan teh yang cantik-cantik. Mary sangat bangga terhadap Seto!

Mary sangat senang dan bangga, tetapi itu tidak menutup perasaan sedih di hatinya. Perasaan sedih itu terus menempuk, seiring dengan rutinnya Seto bekerja setiap hari. Dia hanya dapat melihat Seto di pagi hari, itu juga hanya sebentar. Apalagi ketika dia bangun terlambat, hanya beberapa menit. Walaupun Seto tidak pernah absen memberikan ucapan 'sampai jumpa, aku akan cepat kembali'-nya, tetap saja dia tidak akan melihatnya sampai sore nanti. Dia hanya dapat melihat senyum Seto di pagi dan sore hari setelah dia pulang bekerja. Tanpa Seto, dia merasa sedih, dan kesepian.

"Kakak, apakah kakak tidak malu dengan Setto? Dia sudah bekerja, sementara lihatlah keadaan kakak!"

Mary telah selesai melihat Seto terakhir kali di pagi hari itu. Saat kembali, dia melihat kakak-beradik Kisaragi di ruang tengah. Seperti biasa mereka akan saling melemparkan kata-kata, seperti Kano dan Kido. Seto menyebut tindakan tersebut sebagai 'argumen'. Sama seperti Kano dan Kido, Shintaro dan Momo biasa sekali berargumen pagi-pagi.

"Sebentar, aku perjelas dulu, dia bekerja serabutan. Dan aku sudah _bekerja_," Shintaro menatap adiknya dengan begitu serius, dengan harapan adiknya tahu maksud dari bekerja yang dikatakannya.

"Berada di depan komputer selama dua tahun untuk membuat lagu-lagu yang tidak dipublikasikan dikatakan bekerja?!" Momo sangat geram pada kakaknya, dia menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Kakaknya tidak mundur, bahkan balas menatapnya.

Mary menatap mereka berdua selama beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan untuk membuat teh di dapur. Andai saja mereka menyukai teh, mereka tidak akan punya sikap begitu buruk di pagi hari. Seperti dirinya dan Seto. Mereka jarang sekali bertengkar.. Mengingat Seto di saat-saat tidak ada Seto membuat kesedihan di relung hati Mary. Tanpa disadarinya, pegangannya pada lengan teko mengendur. Hal yang dilakukan gadis itu selanjutnya adalah menjerit. Teko yang terlepas dari tangannya, terjatuh. Bahan dari stainless-steel itu berdentang mengenai lantai. Tutup teko terlempar, air panas berhamburan ke mana-mana. Mary yang tidak mengerti mengapa hal tersebut dapat terjadi hanya menjerit, sementara air panas menyiprat gaun tidurnya, merambah kakinya yang tidak beralas dan sedikit jari tangannya. Mary menangis sementara mereka yang masih berada di base berhamburan masuk ke dapur.

Mary tidak tahu siapa yang mengangkatnya. Penglihatannya terlalu kabur karena air mata, dan sosok Seto yang memenuhi hati dan pikirannya. Dia hanya menginginkan Seto, di sisinya, sekarang juga!

(*********)

Mary, sebagai gadis yang pemalu dan tidak berkata banyak, sangat sadar akan kekurangannya. Membandingkan dirinya dengan Kido, dia tidak akan pernah mampu membawa tanggungjawab sebanyak itu dan melakukannya dengan lancar. Membandingkan dirinya dengan Momo, dia tidak akan pernah mempunyai kepercayaan diri yang begitu tinggi. Membandingkan dirinya dengan Ene, dia tidak akan pernah begitu ceria. Ya, Mary memikirkan semua ini. Mary kan gadis yang cerdas.

Dari semua kekurangan yang dia miliki. Terdapat satu yang sangat mengganggunya, dan terkadang dia sangat membenci dirinya sendiri karena itu. Dia terlalu berpangku tangan, terutama kepada Seto. Dia tidak dapat melakukan sesuatu dengan benar tanpa meminta bantuan dari Seto. Seto melakukan ini untuk dirinya, Seto melakukan itu untuk dirinya. Dia selalu membuat Seto kewalahan, apalagi Seto juga bekerja.

Selalu saja tidak berguna..

Dirinya ini.

(*********)

Mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Mary –dikabarkan oleh Shintaro melalui ponselnya-, Seto cepat berkemas. Tanpa menunggu jam makan siang yang dilaksanakan 15 menit lagi, Seto meminta izin kepada penjaga toko. Dengan memberitahu bahwa 'adik saya tiba-tiba dirawat ke rumah sakit', boss pun mengizinkannya.

Entah karena perasaannya atau karena langkah kakinya yang begitu cepat, dia sampai di base hanya dalam hitungan menit.

Kano yang menyambutnya di depan pintu. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, dia cepat masuk. Karena instingnya, dia cepat menemukan Mary tanpa harus mencarinya. Di atas kursi agak empuk di dekat dapur, di situlah Mary berada. Walaupun dikelilingi oleh Momo dan Kido yang merawat lukanya, Shintaro, Ene dan yang lain yang hanya dapat melihat, Seto cepat melihat sosok Mary yang terlelap. Dia menyilangkan alisnya ketika melihat perban di jemari gadis itu dan perban yang cukup besar di kedua kaki. Selain itu dia juga menyadari gaun tidur Mary yang menempel dan terlipat tidak normal.

"Dia menangis dan langsung tertidur. Kami tidak sempat mengganti pakaiannya," Kido berkata dengan suara yang begitu rendah. Sebagai ketua di antara mereka semua, dia merasa dirinya lah yang paling bertanggungjawab.

Seto menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tersenyum kecil –walau susah sekali ketika orang yang dia sayangi terluka tepat di hadapannya- kemudian berkata kepada Ketua*, "Tidak apa-apa. Mulai sekarang biar aku saja yang mengurusnya. Aku akan membawanya ke tempat tidurnya agar dia dapat tidur lebih nyaman," dia mendekati Mary, kemudian dengan perlahan membawanya ke dalam dekapan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?" dia sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Shintaro. Dia membetulkan posisi Mary pada kedua tangannya sebelum mendongak untuk menjawab kepada orang yang lebih tua darinya itu,

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah punya izin."

"Kecuali kakak ingin mengganti posisinya," dia mendengar Momo berbisik pada kakaknya. Itu membuatnya sedikit tertawa,

"Tidak perlu," sebelum perlahan bangkit, berdiri tegak dengan Mary yang aman berada di antara tangannya. "Dan aku minta maaf. Karena Mary, kalian menjadi khawatir dan aktivitas kalian menjadi terhambat,"

Seto mulai berjalan menuju kamar Mary. Akan tetapi, langkahnya terhenti oleh suara-suara di belakangnya.

"Buat apa kau minta maaf," dia mendengar Momo berkata.

"Menghambat aktivitas kami? Yang benar saja," Shintaro berkata dengan wajar.

"Karena ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Mary, tentu saja kita akan melakukan sesuatu, bukannya diam saja!" seru Ene dari ponsel Shintaro.

"Benar kata Ene! Mary itu teman kami, jadi kami berhak untuk khawatir! Jangan menganggap Mary hanya untuk dirimu saja!" timpal Momo lagi.

"Kau dengar itu, Seto?" sang Ketua akhirnya berbicara.

Seto berputar dan mengangguk. Dia menyadari bahwa dia seringkali bertindak kenakak-kanakan, apalagi sesuatu yang menyangkut Mary. Seperti anak kecil, dia hanya ingin Mary untuk dirinya sendiri.

Setelah kesalahpahaman antara dia dan teman-temannya mereda, dia cepat melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar Mary.

(*********)

Mary terbangun, mengusapkan rasa kantuk di pelupuk matanya dengan belakang telapak tangannya. Kemudian dia cepat mencium bau yang familiar. Lalu kehangatan yang familiar, juga hembusan dan tarikan nafas yang familiar. Tanpa harus memperjelas penglihatannya, dia tahu sekali siapa yang tengah tertidur di sebelahnya.

Untuk beberapa saat dia kembali memejamkan matanya, mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Seto. Semakin terbenam dengan kehangatan yang diberikan pria di sampingnya itu. Dia dapat tertidur kembali andai saja pikirannya tidak meneriakkan sesuatu yang membuatnya terbangun seketika.

"Seto..." dia menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia baru menyadari bahwa dia tertidur di atas kasurnya sendiri. Dia menggerakkan tubuh yang masih tidur di sebelahnya. Tangannya yang kecil mengguncang bahu yang kekar. "Bangun..." dia berkata lagi.

Seto mengedipkan matanya, terbangun. Dia cepat tersenyum melihat seseorang yang juga sedang menatap ke arahnya, "Akhirnya kau bangun juga,"

Mary cemberut, seharusnya dia yang berkata begitu. "Kau tidak bekerja?"

Melihat Mary cemberut sesaat setelah bangun sangatlah lucu bagi Seto, "Sudah tadi,"

Mendengar jawaban yang begitu santai bukannya membuat hati Mary lega, tetapi sesak. Ingatan tentang apa yang terjadi di pagi hari bermain di kepalanya.

Ini salahnya lagi bukan?

Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Dia harus berhenti menjadi tidak berguna. Dia harus berhenti menyusahkan Seto.

"Seto... izinkan aku bekerja denganmu!"

(**********)

Seto bangun dari keadaan berbaringnya, duduk tegak. Terlihat bahwa perkataan Mary begitu mengejutkan.

"Bekerja? Maksudmu?" walau terdengar lelah, pertanyaan Seto serius.

"Aku tidak mungkin mengangkat barang-barang sepertimu, atau berjalan ke manapun orang meminta bantuan," Mary melihat seprai kasur miliknya kemudian mulai memainkannya. Dia melakukannya sekaligus berpikir. Ahh, dia sendiri tidak menyangka akan melayangkan ide tersebut di saat itu. "Jadi aku akan berjualan, dari dalam base,"

Seto menatapnya, pandangannya sabar agar Mary melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Nee, Seto. Mamaku sering mengajariku membuat bunga buatan. Jika peralatannya disediakan, aku dapat membuatnya dan menjualnya dari base ini," Mary diam, dan tampaknya tidak akan melanjutkan kata-katanya. Akan tetapi, gadis itu tetap menatap ke bawah, memandangi seprai kasur.

Mary sebenarnya takut. Dia takut Seto akan menolaknya. Selama ini, dia hanya melihat Seto pergi untuk bekerja dan dia hanya di dalam rumah tanpa melakukan apapun. Tiba-tiba dia menawarkan diri untuk bekerja dan membantunya? Banyak alasan lain yang pasti juga akan membuat Seto menolak rencananya.

Dia merasakan sesuatu di atas kepalanya. Bagian rambutnya merebah karena terkena oleh sentuhan yang begitu hangat. Mary mendongak, untuk melihat Seto yang tersenyum kepadanya. Bukan senyum mengejek atau meremehkan, melainkan senyum yang biasa ia sukai. Sesuatu yang berada di atas kepalanya adalah jemari Seto sendiri, yang mengusap begitu lembut.

"Aku pikir aku tidak perlu bertanya seberapa kau mampu membuatnya,"

"Jadi, kau setuju...?" tanya Mary dengan begitu hat-hati.

"Tentu saja," sebagai akibat dari itu, dia mendapatkan sebuah kecupan di kening dari Seto.

(*******)

Malam harinya, setelah memastikan bahwa jemarinya kini biasa-biasa saja, Mary mulai dengan pekerjaannya. Dia tersenyum begitu lebar. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya dia memiliki pekerjaan. Walaupun hanya di dalam base, dia dapat membantu Seto. Dia dapat merasakan bagaimana Seto berjuang untuk mereka semua.

Sekitar pukul 10 malam, setelah Momo dan Kido bergantian menyuruhnya berhenti, dia benar-benar berhenti ketika Seto menyuruhnya.

"Sejumlah ini, tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya, melihat ke arah Seto dengan segala perasaan khawatir. Bunga buatan tangan karyanya rupanya tidak terlalu banyak. Dia sudah berjuang, tetapi mengapa hanya segini?

"Ini sudah sangat membantu. Terima kasih, Mary,"

Mary menatap Seto dengan mata yang berbinar. Dua kata itu, terima kasih, adalah sesuatu yang sangat diharapkannya. Ini tandanya dia telah membantu, bukan? Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, dia memeluk Seto. Memeluknya begitu erat.

Ketika Seto tidak bersamanya karena pekerjaannya dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Membuat bunga. Dengan berjuang seperti Seto, dia tidak akan kesepian lagi.

[minum teh: sekitar sore hari

Ketua=Danchou=Kido

Bertanya-tanya kenapa jadinya panjang orz]


	2. KonoEne

**Boys Out**

[KonoEne]

"Hah? Sodanya habis?" Shintaro menatap isi kulkas, kaleng soda tidak terlihat di mana-mana.

"Ehh maaf," suara itu familiar, tetapi Shintaro tidak menyangka orang tersebut yang akan berkata begitu. Dia mendongak, kemudian menoleh pada asal suara. Mary terlihat berdiri di antara celah lorong dengan dapur tersebut. Gadis itu tampak terkejut dan sepertinya menghentikan langkahnya sebelum mengatakan hal tersebut. Sebuah kaleng soda di tangannya.

"Mary mengambil kaleng soda yang terakhir, maaf ya Shintaro," Seto, yang selalu berada di samping Mary ketika dia tidak sedang bekerja, memperjelas perkataan Mary.

Shintaro kemudian mengerti, dia cepat melambaikan tangannya lalu menutup pintu kulkas, "Tidak perlu minta maaf," katanya. Mary terlihat sangat bersalah, kasihan dia. Akan tetapi, kenapa dia minum soda? Kok tumben sekali. Shintaro menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku hanya mencoba. Tak kusangka ini soda terakhir," Mary berkata, kaleng soda terlihat bergetar sedikit di tangannya.

Ohh jadi begitu. Shintaro tidak keberatan. Lagipula dia bukanlah penghuni tetap base, ya wajar saja kalau soda habis. Bukan hak dia juga untuk mengomel barang yang bukan sepenuhnya miliknya. "Tidak apa-apa, Mary. Teruskan saja, aku akan beli soda di luar,"

Mary mengangguk, tetapi rasa bersalah masih terlihat di wajahnya. "Maaf ya, Shintaro.."

"Sudahlah Mary. Dia tidak keberatan kok. Yang penting kau puas kan? Gimana? Rasanya enak kan?" tanya Seto, dengan sabarnya menenangkan Mary.

"Hmm.. Agak aneh.. Aku tidak sanggup menghabiskannya.. " Mary terlihat kebingungan, melihat mulut kaleng sodanya.

"Tidak aneh kok.. kau bisa menghabiskannya. Lihat, Shintaro pasti lebih senang kalau kau menghabiskannya,"

Ditunjuk oleh Seto, Shintaro kebingungan, antara harus setuju atau melawan pernyataan itu. Shintaro memilih setuju ketika Mary memberikannya tatapan yang mengartikan bahwa gadis itu akan percaya apapun yang dikatakannya.

"Tidak bisa!" Mary menyodorkan kaleng soda itu ke samping, seperti ingin jauh-jauh saja dari benda itu. Kemudian gadis itu agak terkejut karena benda di tangannya itu tiba-tiba terangkat darinya.

Gluk.. gluk..

Mata Mary melebar melihat Seto di sampingnya meneguk soda itu. Beberapa tegukan dia lakukan sebelum mengembalikannya di telapak tangan Mary yang masih terbuka.

"Nah sekarang aku yakin kau dapat melakukannya!" Seto mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya.

Lantas Mary ikut tersenyum, dia menarik soda itu dekat darinya kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Nah, Shintaro tenang saja! Mary tidak akan mengecewakanmu!" Seto melambaikan tangannya pada Shintaro sebelum melanjutkan jalannya di lorong, Mary mengikuti di sebelahnya.

Shintaro yang berada di depan kulkas hanya terpaku setelah melihat adegan kedua orang tersebut, "Tidakkah mereka sadar bahwa mereka baru saja berciuman secara tidak langsung?"

"Wah, Master mengerti hal itu juga!"

Mendengar kicauan yang familiar itu, Shintaro cepat menatap layar ponselnya dengan alis tersilang. "Tentu saja aku mengerti!"

"Sepertinya mereka sudah terbiasa ya, Master!" Ene terlihat melayang di antara menu-menu di layar ponselnya seperti biasa.

"Mana ku tahu! Tapi memang dasar pasangan aneh!"

"Kita juga kan Master?" Ene berseru, menggoda.

"Enak saja!"

Shintaro cepat menaruh ponselnya di dalam kantung jaketnya. Setelah tidak dapat mendengar ocehan Ene lagi, hal pertama yang muncul di pikirannya adalah satu; Membeli selusin soda kemudian melabelinya dengan namanya sendiri sebagai persediaan selama dia berada di base.

[*********]

"Kau ingin ke mana, kak? Kau baru saja sampai! Tidak ada rasa kangen apa dengan base?" Momo, walau di depan TV, kenal dengan langkah kaki kakaknya yang melintasi ruang tengah.

"Membeli soda, persediaan soda habis!" Shintaro berkata dengan gayanya yang santai. Dia berhenti bergaya seperti itu ketika melihat Mary yang duduk tak jauh dari Momo. Dia melambaikan satu tangannya pelan-pelan, bermaksud menenangkan gadis yang masih terlihat bersalah karena menghabiskan satu-satunya soda yang tersisa.

"Bawang!"

"Huh?"

Mereka serempak menoleh ke arah celah menuju ruang tengah. Kido datang dengan memakai apron, tangan memegang ciduk sayur, ekspresi wajahnya histeris.

"Persediaan bawangku tidak cukup untuk makan malam nanti!" Kido berseru, ciduk sayur di tangannya bergerak-gerak dengan mengerikan.

"Lalu?" Kano, datang dari belakang karena keributan tersebut, bertanya dengan santainya.

"Kau harus membelinya! Juga persediaan bulanan lainnya! Sudah menipis tahu!" Kido menjawab. Kesabarannya di ujung tanduk.

"Ya ya.. tapi itu tugas Seto untuk membeli barang-barang tersebut, ya kan Seto?"

"Ya," Seto mengangguk, bangun dari sofa yang didudukinya. "Rencananya sih aku akan membelinya besok, tapi rupanya segawat ini ya. Maafkan aku, Ketua,"

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, kau harus membelinya sekarang!" Kido berbicara dengan gaya ketuanya.

Seto mengangguk, patuh dengan perintah ketuanya. Akan tetapi, dia merasakan seseorang menarik ujung jaketnya. Tangan kecil itu.. Mary. Gadis itu terlihat tidak rela dengan perintah yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Kau juga ikut dengannya!" Kido menendang bagian paha Kano. Gadis itu kesal dengan ekspresi Kano yang senang karena tidak diberi tanggungjawab. Sebagai akibatnya, Kano menatapnya, kesakitan sekaligus kebingungan.

"Seto semakin sibuk, dan dia masih harus mengurusi persediaan pokok di base ini. Kau seharusnya meringankan bebannya!" seru Kido, tanpa memberikan celah untuk dibantah. "Shintaro, Hibiya, Konoha, kalian juga bantu!"

"Baik, Ketua!" seru yang lain, patuh.

Beberapa menit selanjutnya, kelompok belanja bulanan, yang rupanya cowok-cowok Mekakushi-Dan, siap berangkat.

"Bahkan Ene pindah ke ponsel Momo.."

"Kenapa? Kau sedih?"

Shintaro mendongak untuk melihat Konoha berkata padanya.

"Buat apa.." dia menaikkan hidungnya untuk menambah maknanya. Dia menjauh dari Konoha dan mendekat pada Seto. "Jadi.. kau biasa belanja bulanan?"

Seto memasang senyum yang menjadi ciri khasnya, "Yep. Biasanya sehabis aku bekerja, aku langsung belanja. Rupanya keadaan sekarang berbeda. Mungkin benar karena aku terlalu sibuk, atau karena anggota mekakushi-dan semakin banyak jadinya kebutuhan makin banyak, siapa tahu,"

"Jadi.. ini untuk pertama kalinya kita..?"

"Benar! Aku juga tak percaya dia membiarkan kita terlihat. Tidak apa-apa juga sih, kan tidak ada Momo,"

"Ohh," Shintaro mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian sesuatu memberikan beban di pundaknya.

"Kita nikmati saja! Ini namanya 'belanja oleh para pria'!" Kano berseru keras di telinganya. Shintaro cepat mengusap telinga tersebut, kenapa orang ini selalu menyebalkan.

"Benar! Aku biasanya sendiri! Aku akan menantinya!" Seto berseru, sama antusiasnya.

Di lain pihak, Konoha dan Hibiya hanya menatap satu sama lain. Apapun yang dilakukan senior mereka, mereka ikuti saja.

(********)

Masih lekat di ingatan Shintaro, pertama kali setelah dua tahun, dia keluar rumah, mengunjungi tempat perbelanjaan, tetapi daripada mendapat hal-hal yang menyenangkan dia malah menjadi sandera dari teroris. Di hari selanjutnya itulah yang menjadi momentum perubahan hidupnya, menjadi bagian dari grup berisi orang-orang aneh dan harus keluar rumah untuk bertemu mereka selama beberapa saat.

Sekarang hal tersebut seperti berulang lagi, dia pergi ke tempat perbelanjaan. Akan tetapi, daripada bertemu dengan Kano di saat-saat genting, dia sudah berteman dengannya. Hal yang berbeda lainnya adalah sehari setelah kejadian itu dia menjadi anggota ke-7 sekaligus terbaru Mekakushi-Dan, kali ini dia hanyalah anggota 'lama' dengan tambahan anggota yakni Hibiya dan Konoha. Yah, dia sangat berharap dia tidak harus bertemu dengan teroris lagi.

Kelompok 'belanja oleh para pria' itu akhirnya sampai di gedung yang menorehkan tragedi di kota itu. Walaupun terkenal karena diserang teroris, pusat perbelanjaan itu terlihat ramai seramai nama yang menyertainya. Setidaknya begitu menurut Shintaro. Apakah orang-orang tersebut lupa? Dia tidak tahu, tetapi dia sangat yakin dirinya tidak mau menginjak lantai yang menjual barang-barang elektronik. Selain dia, anggota lain dari kelompok itu tampak tenang-tenang saja. Terutama Seto, yang seperti tugas yang diembannya, sudah sering ke tempat tersebut untuk membeli kebutuhan pokok.

Seto dengan santainya menarik troli. Kemudian dia berjalan sekaligus mendorong troli tersebut memasuki toko swalayan. Yang lain dengan santai mengikutinya, kecuali Shintaro. Shintaro terpaku, tidak ada Ene yang dapat menampung apa yang dipikirkannya, sehingga dia benar-benar seorang diri... yang berpikir untuk melarikan diri saja dari tempat itu. Berbelanja.. dengan para lelaki?! Yang benar saja!

(***********)

Shintaro merasa berada di neraka. Dia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali dia menemani ibunya berbelanja, tetapi kali ini dia ingat lagi. Perasaan tersiksa yang didapatkannya ketika itu, kini jelas terasa lagi.

Dia tidak dapat meninggalkan yang lain. Dia terlalu penasaran bagaimana jadinya kegiatan ini. Apakah Kano akan berteriak kesal karena kehilangan kesabaran dan main kabur saja? Apakah Konoha saking diamnya, sebenarnya dia sudah hilang entah ke mana? Begitu juga dengan Hibiya, mungkin anak itu terlalu terpana dengan mainan yang dipajang sehingga dia tertinggal dan tersesat? Siapa tahu!

Dugaan-dugaan di kepalanya rupanya tidak ada yang terbukti. Kano, mungkin menggunakan kekuatannya, terlihat tenang-tenang saja bahkan menggumamkan sebuah lagu. Konoha, sepertinya dia tidak pernah ke swalayan sebelumnya, dia selalu terpana dengan apapun yang mereka lewati. Hibiya, anak yang terlalu dewasa daripada umurnya, yang menjaga agar Konoha tidak ketinggalan rombongan.

Seto tidak usah dipertanyakan lagi. Dia adalah pusatnya, yang mengendalikan laju dari kegiatan ini. Mereka tidak akan bergerak kalau Seto tidak bergerak. Dia dengan terampilnya memilih kebutuhan-kebutuhan. Dari bawang, telur, sampai sabun dan sikat gigi. Di saat-saat seperti ini, Shintaro bersyukur dengan sikap Seto. Cocok sebagai suami yang baik. Kemudian dia memikirkan Mary dan betapa beruntungnya gadis itu diurus oleh Seto.

Akhirnya, siksaan itu berakhir setelah dia memilih soda kesukaannya dan Seto mengakhiri troli mereka di meja kasir.

(************)

"Ada apa Konoha? Kau terlihat kebingungan," Seto berhenti. Semuanya pun ikut berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Konoha.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja jalannya,"

"Jangan bohong! Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau beli bukan?" Shintaro bertanya sekaligus sedikit menghardik bocah berambut putih itu. Dia tidak sabar ingin meninggalkan tempat itu, tetapi dia ingin pergi dengan tenang. "Cepat beli apapun itu, karena kemungkinan besar kita tidak akan pernah kembali ke tempat ini!" dia menegaskan.

Semuanya menatap Shintaro. Caranya dia berkata, untuk sekali-kali menunjukkan bahwa dia tertua di antara mereka semua.

Konoha menunduk ke bawah, kantong kresek berisi bagian belanja bulanan yang dibawanya terlihat bergetar dan mengeluarkan bunyi gesekan. Seluruh ketenangannya hilang, jelas sekali dia sekarang gugup. "Bisakah kita kembali ke toko yang berada di tiga toko sebelum ini?"

Tanpa merespon apa-apa, Shintaro menarik lengan Konoha dan mulai berjalan. Langkah kaki yang lain segera mengikutinya.

Cepat mereka sampai di toko tujuan yang rupanya toko aksesoris wanita.

"Aku hanya berpikir, Ene cocok sekali memakai pita warna itu," tanpa ditanya lagi, Konoha menunjuk sesuatu dibalik kaca dari toko tersebut.

Bingung, Shintaro menatap bocah itu. Untuk sementara dia melupakan keinginannya untuk meninggalkan gedung itu. Kemudian dia menatap pita yang ditunjuk itu. Pita berwarna biru donker dengan renda-renda di pinggirnya. Sangat tidak cantik menurutnya, tetapi kenapa Konoha yakin ini cocok untuk Ene? Tidak, kenapa Konoha sempat saja berpikir Ene dapat memakai pita itu?

"Ya, aku tahu mustahil dia memakai benda ini. Karena itu, aku bilang tadi, tidak ada apa-apa,"

Shintaro makin bingung. Sekarang Konoha merajuk?

"Ahh ya! Aku yakin Mary sangat cantik memakai pita berwarna hijau itu!" Seto berseru dengan semangatnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita beli pita macam ini untuk para wanita di base! Mereka pasti akan suka, benar kan Konoha?"

Luar biasa, Seto membuat Konoha tersenyum dalam sesaat. Bocah android berambut putih itu mengangguk dengan antusias.

Selanjutnya, barang belanjaan mereka bertambah satu kresek yang berisi pita berenda berbagai warna.

(**********)

Shintaro sangat bersyukur ketika dia dan yang lain sampai di base. Karena dia orang yang jarang olahraga, satu kresek berisi barang-barang pokok baginya sudah sangat berat. Dia iri dengan Hibiya yang tidak diberi jatah kresek kecuali kresek berisi pita yang tentunya sangat ringan.

"Master! Aku kira kau tidak akan pernah kembali!" Ene serta merta muncul di layar ponselnya.

Shintaro memasang wajah yang menandakan bahwa dia sudah muak. Dia sudah capek dan ingin meminum soda dan mengunci diri di salah satu kamar.

"Ups, sepertinya ada seseorang yang ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu!" dia dengan tak acuh melemparkan ponselnya. Tanpa berkata-kata lagi dia meninggalkan ruang tamu yang padat itu.

Ponsel tersebut tertangkap sehingga tidak terjatuh ke lantai, dan orang yang menangkap ponsel itu adalah.. Konoha.

Melihatnya, Ene segera memasang senyum lebar. "Bagaimana tadi? Pasti menyenangkan sekali ya!"

"Benar," Konoha menjawab dengan begitu datar.

Ene memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Oi! Jangan lupa dengan barangmu!"

Konoha terkejut, seseorang baru saja memukul bahunya dengan keras.

Ene ingin tertawa. Seto masih dengan hobinya memukul orang untuk mengejutkan mereka. Akan tetapi, Ene lebih tertarik akan apa yang disampaikannya.

"Kau membeli sesuatu, Konoha? Wah! Kira-kira barang macam apa yang kau beli? Aku penasaran,"

Konoha terlihat gugup, dia menyembunyikan sesuatu di punggungnya. Benda yang tadi diberi Seto, cepat sekali disembunyikan seperti itu. "Sebenarnya ini bukan barangku, aku hanya memilihnya."

"Memilih?" Ene melayang pada layar ponsel Shintaro dengan wajah penasaran.

"Sebenarnya ini untukmu!"

Ene mungkin telah salah melihat, tetapi kemerahan di kulit pucat Konoha terlihat nyata sekali. Apa yang menyebabkan hal itu? Ene akhirnya mengerti setelah benda itu disodorkan di depan pandangannya. Sebuah pita biru yang cantik sekali.

"Untukku?" walaupun tidak mungkin, dia merasa mukanya memanas dan berubah menjadi warna merah.

"Aku tahu ini bodoh! Seto memaksaku!" wajah android Konoha makin merah saja. Seperti tomat!

Ene tersenyum, kemudian dia tertawa karena bahagia. "Tidak kok! Aku sangat menyukainya! Makasih Konoha!"

(*********)

Shintaro tidak dapat bertahan lama tanpa internet. Tigapuluh menit setelah dia mengurung diri di kamar yang kebetulan kamar Seto, dia keluar dan mencari-cari ponselnya.

Di atas meja ruang tengah. Tergeletak begitu saja, ponselnya berada. Awalnya dia tidak percaya, karena sebuah pita biru donker berenda terikat mendatar pada ponsel tersebut. Setelah melihat dari dekat, itu memang ponselnya. Akan tetapi, kenapa dengan hiasan norak begini?!

"KO-NO-HA!"

(**********)

[endingnya terburu-buru. Maaf ya. Kenapa panjang banget juga urgh salahkan sepenuhnya pada saya orz

Sebenarnya saya ingin memisahkannya dalam dua chapter. Tapi nanti gak cocok sama summary yang bilang ini adalah kumpulan one shot orz

Enggak lupa, terimakasih atas review, fave sama follow nya!]


	3. Highschool AU SetoMary

[SetoMary HighSchool!AU

Warning: Ikemen!Seto. Bener-bener AU/bukan Yuukei Yesterday. Banyak klisenya.]

**Not Anyone Else**

Dia begitu rupawan. Mary tak tahu lagi sanjungan yang tepat untuk laki-laki yang berdiri di depan kelasnya. Dia adalah murid baru, senyumannya merekah, sangat melecut hati Mary. Kelas ramai dengan kehadirannya di tengah-tengah semester. Setelah pak guru berhasil menahan gegap gempita, murid baru itu diizinkan untuk melakukan perkenalan.

"Selamat pagi, teman-teman,"

Mary menahan nafasnya. Dia tak hanya siap untuk mendengar setiap kata, tetapi jantungnya berdetak sedetik lebih cepat karena suara laki-laki tersebut sangat menenangkan. Seperti suara gemerisik dedaunan dilewati angin di sekitar rumahnya yang masih berupa hutan.

"Nama saya Kosuke Seto. Saya datang dari Tokyo. Bersama dengan dua saudara..."

_Waah_. Mary berseru dalam hati. Seto Kosuke, nama yang bagus sekali. Mary tersenyum, dia memperhatikan Seto berbicara tetapi kini tidak mendengarkan kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya. Cara Seto berbicara menarik perhatian Mary. Tubuhnya yang tegak dan jangkung, dengan senyuman yang kharismatik, mengeluarkan kata-kata dengan begitu lancar dan percaya diri. Matanya yang kecoklatan beredar ke seluruh ruangan, tak ada yang tidak ia hiraukan, semua menangkap pandangan itu. Termasuk Mary.

Dia duduk paling belakang, terkejut dan salah tingkah ketika mata Seto tertuju padanya. Dia cepat-cepat menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan itu. Tangannya bergetar, menggulung ujung kertas di atas mejanya. Kalau saja Seto tahu siapa dia, dia tak akan melakukan itu.

Pak guru mengakhiri sesi perkenalan Seto. Kemudian dia menunjuk bangku Seto. Setelah itu, dia menghimbau agar murid kembali berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran.

Mary meluruskan kertas yang sudah tak rapih itu. Dia menghembuskan nafas, menenangkan dirinya. Kemudian dia mendongak. Matanya cepat melihat tempat duduk Seto, dua baris di depannya. Tak luput dilihatnya, gadis-gadis yang bertempat duduk di sekitar Seto, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Seto dari pelajaran. Mengajaknya berkenalan, mencuri _start_. Mary mendesah, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri akan keadaannya. Dia tidak mau menaikkan harapannya, dia hapus apapun keinginan untuk berkenalan dengan Seto.

(*********)

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Cepat sekali, bahkan pak guru belum keluar kelas, tetapi daerah sekitar bangku Seto sudah dikerumuni. Mary beranjak dari kursinya, mengambil bekal makan siangnya yang hanya berupa sandwich. Dia ingin secepatnya meninggalkan kelas itu. Akan tetapi, langkahnya begitu berat, dia memandang kerumunan. Andaikan saja.. Dia dapat berkenalan dengan Seto.. Tidak usah menjadi temannya, asalkan Seto mengenalnya, itu sudah cukup. Akan tetapi, harapan itu sudah tinggi sekali. Mary menggelengkan kepalanya, sekali lagi, bersabar dengan keadaan dirinya. Kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Gadis berambut panjang berwarna perak itu tidak menyadari tatapan mata kecoklatan itu. Seto Kosuke, yang walaupun dikelilingi oleh teman-teman sekelas barunya, dapat melihat dengan jelas kepergian gadis itu.

(*********)

Mary sampai di ujung tangga. Di depannya adalah pintu menuju atap. Dia berusaha tidak menghiraukan apapun yang mungkin terjadi di kelas sekarang, dan memasang senyum riangnya seperti biasa. Dia membuka pintu.

Tak jauh dari pintu, sebuah karpet digelar, seperti piknik. Dan yang mendudukinya adalah temannya dari kelas lain. Momo, gadis berambut pirang dengan dikuncir miring, adalah teman satu-satunya. "Mary, akhirnya kau datang. Lihat, aku membawa teman baru,"

Mary berkedip. Jelas sekali, seseorang yang lain sedang bersama Momo, berambut kehijauan. Mary cepat-cepat duduk di sebelah Momo.

"Maafkan ya, dia memang agak pemalu. Kido, dia ini Mary Kozakura. Dan Mary, dia Tsubomi Kido, tapi dia lebih suka dipanggil Kido!" Momo, tanpa keberatan mengenalkan mereka berdua.

Kido, gadis berambut hijau, memakai _hoodie_ di atas seragamnya, yang memberikannya kesan tomboy, menyodorkan tangannya.

Mary mengangguk dengan cepat, dia menerima tangan itu, menggerakkannya ke atas dan ke bawah, "Panggil aku Mary saja!" tanpa dia sangka, Kido tersenyum padanya. Dia tersenyum kembali. Dia mempunyai prasangka baik bahwa Kido tidak sedingin ketika dia sekilas melihatnya.

"Aku dengan dua saudaraku baru hari ini pindah ke sekolah ini," Kido mengangkat pembicaraan sembari duduk.

"Dua saudara?" tanya Mary, suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Kido tersenyum lagi. "Ya, tetapi ajaibnya kita masing-masing berbeda kelas. Nah, kebetulan aku sekelas dengan Momo,"

Mary mengangguk. Dia mengerti maksud senyuman Kido. Kido telah berusaha mencairkan suasana. Seharusnya dia tidak usah sungkan.

"Saudaramu itu, seumuran denganmu? Kembaranmu?"

Kido menggeleng, tampak menahan tawa dengan pertanyaan Momo. "Mereka berdua saudara tiriku,"

"Lalu kemana mereka sekarang?" Mary bertanya lagi, berusaha agar suaranya tidak bergetar, dan itu berhasil.

"Nah, itu masalahnya. Keduanya suka sekali dengan perhatian. Untung Momo cepat membawaku kemari. Nanti kalau mereka sudah tidak sibuk, aku kenalkan kau dengan mereka," Kido tersenyum lagi, kali ini senyumannya lebih lebar.

Mary mengangguk, ikut tersenyum. Ahh, terlalu dini untuk benar-benar menerima Kido sebagai temannya. Tetapi, rasanya tidak ada salahnya kau memang dia dan Kido sekarang berteman. Mary terus tersenyum sembari memakan sandwichnya.

(*********)

Hari itu rasanya panjang sekali. Ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Mary merasa sangat bersyukur. Sama seperti bel istirahat, dia cepat sekali keluar kelas. Dia juga cepat menggantikan pikirannya akan masih menginginkan berkenalan dengan Seto, dengan teh dingin. Setelah mengganti sepatunya di loker sepatu, dia cepat berjalan menuju tempat di mana dia dapat membeli teh dingin.

Di dekat lapangan sepakbola, masih berada di latar bangunan sekolah terdapat dua _vending machine_. Dibanding dengan yang berada di kantin, tempat itu sepi. Mary suka sekali membeli minuman di sini, terutama sekotak teh dingin sebelum pulang ke rumahnya.

Mary berdiri di depan salah satu mesin. Matanya melihat ke arah yang biasanya terdapat merek kesukaannya. Senyumnya memudar ketika stok tersebut habis. Barisannya kosong.

"Permisi,"

Mary terlonjak, refleks dia melihat siapa yang baru saja mengagetkannya dengan begitu jahatnya.

Mary terkesiap. Mata itu, senyuman itu, langsung tertuju padanya. Cepat dia melangkah ke samping, berdiri di depan mesin ke dua. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. _Mengapa Seto berada di sini?_

"Kau menghindariku,"

Mary mengedipkan matanya. Dia mendongak untuk melihat Seto, tetapi cepat-cepat kembali memandang lantai.

"Tuh kan,"

Mary mengernyit, "Apa urusanmu?!" suaranya bergetar. Dia ingin sekali pergi dari situ, tetapi kakinya tertahan. Dia sadar bahwa dia hanya berdua dengan Seto. Kesempatan ini tidak akan pernah didapatkannya lagi.

"Aku merasa tersakiti,"

Huh? Mary tidak mengerti. Ingin sekali dia menatap Seto dan membuktikan apakah laki-laki itu benar-benar merasa tersakiti, atau hanya sekadar bualan.

"Dihindari oleh gadis secantikmu,"

Mary benar-benar tidak dapat menahannya. Dia mendongak untuk melihat Seto. Dia terhenyak. Senyum beberapa menit yang lalu hilang di wajah tampan itu. Matanya yang kecoklatan bersinar, sekarang redup dan dia menatap lantai.

"Aku tidak bermaksud," Mary akhirnya bersuara. Dia mengerutkan keningnya, memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat, "Aku hanya mempermudahmu. Mereka semua menghindariku,"

Seto menaikkan pandangannya. Akhirnya, matanya bertemu dengan Mary. "Aku bukan mereka. Percayalah," Seto menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Namaku Kosuke Seto. Panggil aku Seto, dan kau?" dia menyodorkan tangannya.

Mary tersenyum. Entah kenapa, dia teringat pada sesi perkenalan tadi siang di atap. Dia menerima tangan tersebut, menjabatnya, "Mary Kozakura. Panggil aku Mary,"

"Mary? Nama yang bagus,"

Mary mengangguk, tersipu. Akan tetapi, dia tidak melepaskan tangan Seto, begitu juga dengan Seto yang tidak melepaskan tangannya. Jemarinya terasa sangat nyaman di jemari Seto. Seperti sela-sela di antara jemarinya itu, diciptakan untuk diisi oleh jemari Seto. "Seto juga bagus," dia tidak tahu apakah sopan melepas jemari itu begitu saja, kalau menahannya berlama-lama.. gawat juga.

"Seto!" Mereka berdua terkesiap, cepat melepas tautan itu. Mary melihat Kido dan Momo berjalan menuju mereka.

"Mary!" Momo menyapanya. "Kau rupanya sudah kenal dengan saudaranya Kido?"

Mary terkesiap. Saudaranya Kido? Dia menatap Seto dengan bingung. Seto juga sama bingungnya.

(*********)

"Begitu ya. Jadi Mary sudah mengenal Kido terlebih dahulu. Aku cemburu,"

Mary hanya terdiam dan tersipu malu. Rupanya Seto adalah saudaranya Kido. Pantas saja dia baik, tidak seperti orang-orang lain yang menghindarinya.

"Seto yang tidak becus! Padahal teman sekelas!" seru Momo.

Seto hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Berhenti merayu! Ayo kita mencari Kano sebelum kak Ayano menjemput kita!"

"Baik ketua!" sebelum Seto dapat berjalan lebih jauh, dia membalikkan badan ke arah Mary. "Sampai jumpa besok! Dan ingat, jangan menghindariku lagi!"

Mary membalas senyuman kharismatik itu dengan senyumannya sendiri yang termanis.

"Cuit cuit! Ada yang jatuh cinta nih!"

Mary menepuk bahu Momo pelan. Wajah pucatnya berubah warna menjadi kemerahan sampai ke telinga. Dia berjalan mendahului Momo, agar dia yang telah mengejeknya itu, tidak dapat melihat senyum bahagia di wajahnya.

(************)

[oke ini gak jelas.

Dan kenapa SetoMary lagi? Mungkin karena saya emang suka banget sama pairing ini.

Makasih udah baca dan review! Nantikan chapter selanjutnya!]


	4. SetoShin

[[KonoEneShintaro abis chapter ini janji!

Cuman kebelet aja bikin chapter yang ini cos lagi suka banget sama pairingnya;;;

**SetoShin**

Kalau gak suka BL, atau gak suka juga sama pairingnya, bisa diskip chapter ini ke chapter selanjutnya.. yang akan terbit beberapa hari dari sekarang! (ohh iya, liat ke paling bawah ya, ada A/N penting)

Warning: BL(yaa -.-), fujo!Mary]]

**Questions**

Ia bingung. Ia kadang bertanya-tanya. Gadis yang hidup di komputernya, ponselnya, dan terkadang ponsel adiknya. Gadis yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah virus yang didapat karena kecerobohannya. Berubah dari virus menjadi parasit bagi kehidupannya. Dia kadang-kadang bertanya mengapa dirinya sendiri bisa membiasakan diri dengan kehadiran gadis itu, dan tidak bisa menghapusnya begitu saja.

Gadis itu, Ene, memintanya meninggalkan rumah untuk mengunjungi base. Sebenarnya base itu hanyalah sebuah apartemen. Ene meminta di saat yang tidak tepat. Ketika dia, Shintaro, lelah karena pekerjaannya sebagai 'komposer', tadi malam dia tidak tidur. Akan tetapi, Ene sangat ngotot. Gadis itu merengek, merindukan teman-temannya yang juga merupakan teman-teman Shintaro. Padahal terakhir kali mereka berkunjung adalah dua hari yang lalu. Lagi-lagi, Shintaro tidak bisa menolak. Dia mengiyakan permintaannya. Lagi-lagi, hal lain yang dia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri mengenai sikapnya pada gadis itu.

"Cepatlah! Shintaro!"

"Iya iya!"

Selalu begini. Selalu gadis itu yang berhasil membuatnya keluar dari rumah. Tidak dengan senang, tapi dengan terburu-buru. Kapan dia dapat melakukannya dengan santai saja?

Tak lama mereka sampai, di depan apartemen nomor 107. Lucu bukan? Mengapa memilih nomor apartemen tersebut, bukan yang lain saja. Dia juga bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka mampu menyewa tempat itu. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bekerja.. ohh tunggu ada. Manusia dengan _hoodie_ hijaunya. Sayangnya, Shintaro selalu lupa dengan namanya.

Biasanya Momo (kenapa adiknya selalu berada di tempat ini) yang membukakan pintu, tetapi kali ini adalah Konoha. Ada apa dengan bocah berambut putih ini akhir-akhir ini? Konoha melihat ponsel yang ia pegang.

"Apa?" Shintaro bertanya, kaget sendiri kenapa nadanya begitu dingin.

"Master! Konoha ingin meminjam ponselmu sebentar? Boleh kan?!" melihat ekspresi muka Ene yang keras (daripada meminta, dia malah menyuruhnya), kemudian ekspresi Konoha yang datar, dan karena dia juga sudah capek, tanpa banyak cingcong dia memberikan ponsel tersebut ke Konoha. Kemudian dia memasuki base, melewati bocah itu.

"Makasih Master!"

"Makasih, Shintaro,"

Dia membalas sahutan mereka berdua hanya dengan lambaian tangan.

Di ujung ruangan, menuju koridor, dia berhenti. Dia celingukan. Kenapa begitu sepi, dan begitu gelap?!

"Listrik mati sejak pukul dua tadi siang! Tenang saja, Shintaro. Seto sedang mengurusnya!"

Shintaro hampir meloncat karena kaget. Antara Seto (ya, itu namanya) dan Kano, mereka selalu saja mengejutkannya. Seto akan tertawa, sementara Kano akan memberikan tatapan yang menyebalkan itu. Ya, seperti dia yang tiba-tiba berada di depannya. Kano meletakkan tangannya di bahu Shintaro.

"Kalau begitu yang lain mana?"

"Wah, tumben peduli!"

Shintaro menatapnya dengan tidak sabar, kantuk sudah mulai menyerangnya.

"Momo dengan Hibiya dan Mary, di kamar Mary, bermain untuk menghilangkan ketakutan anak-anak itu. Kido sedang berusaha memasak di kegelapan. Aku? Aku disuruh menyusul Seto. Konoha dan Ene, mereka asyik sendiri seperti biasa."

Shintaro mengangguk-angguk, tidak memberikan bocah itu penghargaan atas informasi lengkapnya. Tanpa berkata lagi, dia berbelok ke koridor, menuju kamar yang biasa ia tempati ketika berkunjung di sini. Kamar itu tidak pernah dikunci walaupun orangnya hampir selalu tidak pernah di dalam.

Dia membuka kamar tersebut. Dia disambut kegelapan yang sama, kemudian memasuki kamar tanpa harus minta izin. Walau remang-remang, dia tahu kamar Seto, selalu rapi dan bersih. Tidak seperti kamarnya di rumah.

Dia cepat-cepat mendekati kasur. Tanpa menimang-nimang lagi, dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur.

"Ahh, aku bisa tidur beberapa jam di sini," Shintaro menghela nafas, lega. Dia membenamkan kepalanya ke bantal yang empuk. Dia membelokkan badannya ke samping, meringkuk, dengan posisi tidurnya.

Dia cepat tertidur karena rasa kantuk yang telah ia tahan berjam-jam yang lalu.

(************)

Dia tidak tahu berapa jam telah lewat. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap karena sinar yang tiba-tiba. Tidak cukup dengan kelopak matanya, dia mengangkat lengannya menutup sekitar matanya, memblokir sinar tersebut.

"Ahh, aku tidak bermaksud membangunkanmu,"

Dia mengerti. Listrik telah kembali rupanya.

Dia menggeliat sebentar sebelum bangun, menegakkan tubuhnya. Masih mengerjap-ngerjap matanya, dia melihat Seto, terkejut.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?"

Daripada memakai jaket beserta _hoodie_ hijaunya, Seto kali ini memakai dasi dengan _jumper_ hijau kotak-kotak dan kemeja putih.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Seto memasang senyum yang kharismatik.

"Aku hanya bertanya kenapa, bukan mengatakan kau boleh atau tidak," seru Shintaro, sebal.

Seto tertawa sebentar, "Kau yang lebih tua daripadaku, coba tebak,"

"Kau ingin melamar Mary,"

Shintaro mengatakannya dengan tiba-tiba, sengaja. Dia menyeringai ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Seto yang terkejut.

"Ohh bukan ya. Kalau begitu, kau ingin melamar pekerjaan,"

"Ya, berhubungan dengan itu. Tapi aku sudah punya pekerjaan,"

"Hari ini hari gajian!"

"Ya! Benar!" Seto mengangguk mantap. Dia kemudian duduk di pinggir kasur, di sebelah Shintaro. Tangannya memegang dasi hijau polosnya.

"Kau memakainya dengan salah!"

"Huh?"

Tanpa menunggu izin laki-laki yang selalu memakai pakaian berwarna hijau itu, Shintaro memegang dasi tersebut. Dia membuka ikatannya, kemudian membuat ikatan yang baru. "Nah, ini baru benar!"

Seto melihat dasi tersebut yang sekarang berbentuk pita kupu-kupu. Dia tersenyum, "Lucu sekali!"

"Itu sarkasme kan?"

"Hmm?"

Shintaro menatap wajah Seto dengan saksama, terutama ekspresinya. Dia kemudian membuat konklusi, "Kau ini selalu jujur ya?"

"Ya?"

Seto menatapnya dengan bingung. Shintaro menggeleng, susah sekali berbicara dengan orang macam dia. Dia kembali menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur, meringkuk, menjauh dari Seto.

"Kau tidak ingin makan malam? Kido menyisakannya untukmu,"

"Tidak perluu!" Shintaro menjawab dengan malas.

Dia kemudian berbalik, untuk menatap Seto. Akan tetapi dia cepat-cepat kembali kepada posisinya semula. Seto sedang berganti pakaian!... tunggu, kenapa dia harus malu? Dia kan laki-laki juga!

Shintaro kembali membalikkan badannya. Dia mengerjap, Seto tidak berada di situ? Dia bangun, kepalanya menoleh ke sekeliling, mencarinya. Rupanya orang tersebut berada di depan lemari pakaiannya yang berada di depan tempat tidur.

"Kau berotot juga ya,"

"Terima kasih?"

Tak hanya Seto yang bingung, Shintaro juga bingung. Kenapa dia mengatakannya?! Tuhan, untunglah Ene sedang tidak bersama dia. Gadis itu pasti akan berseru-seru, "Homo!" kalau melihat kejadian ini!

Shintaro kembali menatap Seto, walaupun malu dia terlalu penasaran. Dia mengamati figur bocah yang lebih muda darinya itu. Tegap, dan walaupun tidak berotot seperti orang Barat di pantai, tetap saja lebih berotot daripada dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja, Shintaro lupa kapan terakhir kali berolahraga, sementara Seto, pekerjaannya yang membuatnya begitu. Dari perbandingan kulit, Shintaro tentu saja lebih pucat.

Sial. Shintaro merasa sangat kecil dibandingkan bocah di depannya itu.

Seto telah selesai berpakaian. Dia memakai kemeja kancing bewarna hijau toska. Kapan dia tidak memakai baju yang memiliki kesan hijau?

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan bersama! Aku juga belum makan malam!"

Shintaro menggeliat malas. Sebenarnya dia malu karena takut ketahuan telah memperhatikan bocah itu memakai pakaian. "Aku masih mengantuk!" katanya dengan manja.

"Hmm.. Kalau begitu aku akan membawakan makanannya ke sini! Biarlah Kido marah-marah. Aku yang akan menanggungnya,"

Beberapa saat kemudian Shintaro mendengar pintu kamar dibuka kemudian ditutup.

Dia menghela nafas. Sampai batas mana kesabaran orang itu?

(*********)

Beberapa lama kemudian. Kira-kira 30 menit setelahnya, Seto kembali dengan senampan penuh makanan.

"Kau ke mana saja.. Aku lapar..." Shintaro mengeluh, gelagatnya dibuat sangat kelaparan.

Seharusnya dia malu kepada dirinya! Tapi tak apa! Tidak ada Ene ini! Lagipula Seto baik. Dia pasti tidak memiliki prasangka buruk atau apa.

"Maaf ya! Tadi aku mengecheck Hanao sebentar. Dia habis bermain dengan Mary!"

"Hanao?"

"Dia binatang peliharaanku. Hamster!"

"Hamster? Berarti mirip kelinci dong! Aku punya kelinci.. maksudku, aku memelihara kelinci!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! Kapan-kapan aku bawa ke sini!"

Entah kenapa, Shintaro merasa dia lebih mengerti Seto sekarang. Dia tersenyum lepas kepada Seto untuk pertama kalinya. Seto seperti biasa, tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Kau ingin makan sebaiknya di sini. Aku sangat tidak setuju makan di kasur!" Seto memanggilnya, menepuk karpet di sebelahnya. Meja kecil itu telah diletakkan nampan berisi makanan tadi.

"Kau bisa marah juga?" Shintaro tanpa ada tanda-tanda kemalasan tadi, bangun dari kasur, dengan cepat menghampiri Seto dan makanan.

"Kau tahu Shintaro. Ternyata kau lebih menarik daripada yang kukira!"

Shintaro duduk, tersenyum dengan bangga. "Tentu saja! Kan ak—"

Shintaro membuka matanya lebih lebar. Walaupun Seto cepat sekali menarik kembali tubuhnya, dia tahu apa yang barusan dia lakukan! Tekanan di bibirnya ini, masih sangat terasa. Tanpa dikomando, kemerahan muncul di pipinya hingga ke kuping.

"Maaf Shintaro. Aku tidak bisa menahannya," Seto mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap makanan di nampan di sampingnya. Dari kemerahan di kuping laki-laki tersebut, Shintaro tahu maksudnya. Dia juga sama malunya seperti dirinya.

"Bodoh! Kau tahu sebagai hukumannya, kau harus menyuapiku!" Shintaro berkata dengan nada memerintah. Dia kemudian tersenyum. Entah, dia merasa pilihan untuk marah atau membenci Seto kurang tepat. Dan ciuman itu.. bukan candaan kan? Seto mana mungkin mencium orang sembarangan. Dia juga tidak pernah melihat atau mendengar bahwa Seto mencium Mary. Entah kenapa, dia merasa senang.

Seto menengok kembali, membalas senyuman itu dan menuruti perkataan Shintaro.

Selama makan itu, mereka mengobrol. Tentang apa saja. Apakah itu peliharaan mereka, masakan Kido, tingkah Momo, kelucuan Mary, dan apapun kecuali ciuman itu.

Setelah selesai makan. Sebelum Seto dapat berdiri, Shintaro berhasil membalas ciuman tersebut dengan ciuman yang sama tetapi lebih dalam dan lama.

(***********)

Keesokan harinya. Hari Sabtu, cuaca cerah dan burung berkicau. Itu yang didapatkan Shintaro yang terbangun di base, di tempat tidur Seto tepatnya. Dia cepat-cepat keluar kamar karena haus. Di dapur, dia melihat para wanita (Momo, Mary, Ene) minus Kido sedang berkumpul dan tertawa-tawa.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanyanya pada Seto yang menghampiri dirinya. Terdapat burung nuri di bahu laki-laki tersebut.

"Aku sudah tanya tadi. Mary bilang mereka sedang berkumpul dan membahas foto-foto dua laki-laki yang tidur bersama saring merangkul!"

"... itu kita, bodoh!"

"Ehh?"

"ENE!"

Para wanita melihat mereka, terutama Shintaro yang marah-marah, kemudian berhamburan pergi seakan sudah merencanakan gerakan tersebut.

"Master dan Seto! Homo!"

(***********)

[[Jadi sistemnya saya ubah. Nama-nama per chapter jadi **nama pairing utamanya**. Gunanya bisa milih mana chapter pairing yang disuka, mana yang enggak. Juga, untuk meneruskan chapter dan perkembangan chapter. Contoh kemarin, **highschool!AU Setomary**, terus kalau ada lagi perkembangannya dengan latar sama, jadi **highschool!AU Setomary (2)**. Juga kalau ada latar sama tapi pairing beda, nama chapter jadi **highschool!AU Harutaka** or something. Untuk meneruskan chapter, contohnya chapter ini. Karena saya suka SetoShin mungkin ada kelanjutan dan perkembangannya, jadi SetoShin (2). Kalau ada penyebutan pairing dua kali, itu karena lanjut dari chapter tersebut, atau cuma pakai pairing lagi tapi latar dll completely beda.

Haduh panjang maaf ya. Tapi yang penting ngerti kan? u v u ]]


	5. KonoEneShin

**Theft**

[KonoEneShintaro ]

"Cukup, Konoha! Aku mau pulang! Serahkan Ene padaku!"

Konoha menatap Shintaro dengan sangsi, dia malah mempererat genggamannya.

Shintaro tertegun. Ahh, dia salah mengatakan itu—

"Haha! Master menginginkan aku!" Ene yang berada di dalam ponsel Shintaro sebagai virus, berseru dengan riang. Ponsel yang berada di genggaman Konoha itu malah digenggam lebih erat.

"Ene! Jangan membuat ini makin sulit. Aku menginginkan ponselku! Konoha, kau sudah cukup bermain-main dengannya bukan? Kembalikan ponselku!"

Konoha menggeleng kepalanya dengan pelan.

Shintaro menutup mukanya dengan tangan. Sepertinya kesabarannya tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Akhir-akhir ini Konoha sering meminjam ponselnya, untuk bertemu dengan Ene tentunya. Awalnya hanya sebentar-sebentar saja, kemudian semakin lama, sampai menggunakan seluruh waktu kunjungannya di base seperti hari ini. Tidak ada komputer atau laptop di base, satu-satunya cara dia bisa _surfing_ internet adalah melalui ponselnya. Konoha meminjamnya seharian, sudah jelas kan bagaimana dia begitu merana.

"Oke, Konoha, aku tidak punya pilihan lain!"

Tanpa menunggu respon Konoha –yang tentu saja lambat sekali-, Shintaro menyongsong Konoha, dengan tujuan mengambil ponselnya kembali secara paksa.

Konoha, bocah android itu, malah memberikan respon yang tidak diperhitungkan Shintaro. Sama seperti saat dia menggendong Shintaro dengan mudahnya dan berlari dengan cepat saat pertama kali bertemu, kali ini dia menunjukkan gerak refleks yang begitu cepat. Shintaro menabrak tembok.

"Kau ini!" seperti serigala, Shintaro bangkit secepat tubuh lemahnya untuk menarik kemeja Konoha. Berhasil! Dia menahan Konoha dari belakang dengan tubuhnya, tangannya berusaha mengambil ponsel.

Hal tersebut tidak mudah, Konoha yang jauh lebih tinggi, menggerakkan tangannya, menghindari tangan Shintaro.

"Kembalikan!" seru Shintaro, tidak menyerah.

Ponsel yang digerak-gerakkan tak karuan membuat Ene pusing. Dia tidak dapat melerai kedua bocah itu.

"Heh, ada apa ini ribut-ribut?"

Seperti sihir, kata-kata itu membuat mereka mematung.

Seto memasuki tempat kejadian perkara, yang berada di ujung lorong menuju pintu keluar base. "Di dalam, Kido sudah curiga lho,"

Hal itu menjadi pukulan telak buat mereka. Baru Seto yang menghampiri mereka, kalau Kido, wah itu sudah gawat sekali. Shintaro kini dengan mudah mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Konoha.

"Tak apa-apa kok, Setoo! Masalah sudah beres!" seru Ene, mewakili kedua bocah itu.

"Syukurlah!" Seto tersenyum lega.

"Aku sangat ingin pulang," masih menatap bocah berambut putih dengan waspada, Shintaro membuka pintu keluar.

Konoha hanya diam, dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

Setelah memakai sepatu dengan serampangan, Shintaro keluar melewati pintu.

Dia menatap Konoha untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum pintu itu ditutup Seto, dari luar..

"Hah, kau juga ingin pergi?"

"Iya, _shift _malam!" Seto menjawab dengan santainya.

Shintaro memutar bola matanya, kemudian mulai berjalan. Ponselnya berada di dalam saku celananya, digenggamnya dengan erat.

(********)

Sekitar pukul sembilan malam, Seto pulang dari pekerjaannya. Seperti biasa, Mary menyambutnya dengan pelukan. Seto kembali memeluk gadis itu, membelai rambutnya yang keperakan yang bergelombang. Tidak ada yang aneh.. hingga Seto mendongak. Dia terkejut melihat Konoha berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, melihat ke arah mereka. Seto mengedipkan matanya, Konoha rupanya melihat tepat ke arahnya.

"Sejak kapan dia berada di situ?" Seto bertanya dengan kaku, melepaskan pelukan Mary.

"Sejak aku menunggumu pulang!" Mary tersenyum riang. Dia berbalik, menghadap Konoha. "Makasih ya sudah menunggu bersamaku!" setelah itu dia berjalan memasuki lorong dengan langkah kaki yang ringan.

Seto hendak menaruh sepatunya di atas tempat sepatu, tetapi gerakannya tertahan oleh tangan. Dia terkejut, Konoha sudah berada tepat di sebelahnya.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu!" Konoha akhirnya berkata.

Seto tersenyum, berusaha menghilangkan keterkejutannya. "Bantuan apa?"

"Berikan aku alamat rumah Shintaro,"

"Alamat rumah-?" Seto mengedipkan matanya, tidak mengerti.

"Kau tadi pergi bersama Shintaro bukan? Aku ingin alamat rumahnya. Aku ingin ke rumah Shintaro!"

Seto mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata merah muda Konoha untuk berpikir. Dia tadi memang berangkat bersama Shintaro. Akan tetapi, bukan berarti dia mengunjungi rumahnya. Mereka cepat berpisah di distrik perbelanjaan kok. Lalu, bagaimana dia harus merespon permintaan Konoha?

"Aku akan mengirimkan sms pada Shintaro, supaya dia mengirimkan alamatnya," Seto memutuskan itu, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dengan dengus napas Konoha di telinganya, memijat huruf-huruf itu rasanya menegangkan sekali.

"Seto,"

"Ya?" apa lagi nih? Seto menatap bocah itu dengan sangsi.

"Aku juga ingin ponsel,"

Setelah mendengarnya, Seto tidak tahu harus merespon apa, dan hanya tersenyum.

(***********)

Sudah tiga jam, Shintaro masih asyik berinternet di komputernya. Setelah sampai di rumah, dia cepat mandi, setelah itu langsung menyalakan komputer, makan malam pun di depan komputer. Tidak ada yang mengganggunya selama tiga jam itu.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Kakak!"

Suara Momo.

Shintaro tidak menghiraukannya. Kalau Momo menginginkan sesuatu, tinggal omong saja di balik pintu. Biasanya begitu.

"Kakak! Buka pintunya!"

Shintaro menggeram. Dari sekian malam yang ia lalui sendiri (Ene tidak disebutkan), mengapa harus malam itu, adiknya melawan tradisi ketukan pintu. Dengan malas, Shintaro bangkit dari kursi panasnya, membuka pintu kamarnya.

Aneh sekali, biasanya Momo akan memasang wajah kesal. Kali ini, dia malah terlihat menahan senyum dan tawanya.

"Aku sudah lama menunggu hal ini!"

"Cepat katakan!" Shintaro berseru dengan sebal.

"Pacarmu datang berkunjung! Cepat kau temui dia kak!"

Momo tertawa-tawa kecil, meninggalkan kakaknya yang melongo.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, master! Ayo temui dia!" seru Ene dari desktop komputernya.

Shintaro menatap kesal sebelum meninggalkan kamarnya dengan pintu terbuka.

(**********)

Shintaro mendekati ruang tamu. Dia melihat mamanya di situ. Sepertinya menyambut siapapun yang datang malam-malam begini.

"Wah wah, tante sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali Shintaro mendapat kunjungan dari temannya,"

"Saya Seto Kousuke, tante. Dan ini Konoha. Ya, kami teman Shintaro,"

Shintaro terperanjat, dia cepat-cepat memasuki ruang tamu. Akhirnya terlihat, Seto dan Konoha yang duduk berhadapan dengan ibunya. "Kalian!"

"Shintaro, kau tidak pernah bilang kepada mama, kau punya teman!"

Dia tidak menggubrisnya, dan menyuruhnya meninggalkannya sendiri dengan 'teman-temannya'.

"Baiklah baiklah!" sama seperti Momo, ibunya tersenyum-senyum, meninggalkan ruang tamu.

"Bisa jelaskan kenapa kalian di sini?" tanya Shintaro, melewati sesi basa-basi. "Ternyata ini maksud dari menanyakan alamatku ya, Seto?!"

Seto menaikkan kedua tangannya, "Konoha yang mempunyai urusan denganmu! Aku hanya bermaksud mengantar!"

Mendengarnya, Shintaro memfokuskan tatapannya pada Konoha. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan berseliweran di kepalanya. Jangan-jangan dia ingin meneruskan pergelutan tadi? Jangan-jangan dia ingin balas dendam? Apapun itu, Shintaro akan siap-siap dan waspada.

"Makasih, Seto. Tugasmu sudah cukup sampai sini!"

"Eh?" Seto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, terkejut dan tidak mengerti. Shintaro apalagi. Dia menganga melihat Seto didorong oleh Konoha menuju pintu.

"Tunggu!" Shintaro berseru, sebelum keadaan menjadi gawat, dia berlari menghampiri mereka. "Kalau Seto pulang, bagaimana kamu bisa kembali ke base?" dia bertanya, ingin sekali menjitak Konoha. Dia yakin sekali Konoha akan tersesat kalau berjalan sendiri. Itu penyebab Seto mengantarnya, kan?

"Aku tidak pulang, aku kan ingin menginap!"

Shintaro dan Seto sama-sama terperanjat.

"Kalau begitu, Seto! Kau juga harus menginap!"

(***********)

"Konoha itu pacarmu?"

Sampai di kamar, Shintaro malah diberikan sambutan pertanyaan oleh Ene.

"Dia ditolak Seto.." Konoha yang menjawab.. agak terlalu jujur.

Kemerahan cepat merambat wajah Shintaro, "Enak saja! Dia harus pulang karena Mary membutuhkannya!"

Tidak ada yang merespon. Semuanya terdiam.

Ene memecah keheningan dengan tertawa. Konoha yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, ikut tertawa.

Shintaro tidak. Dia cepat menghampiri komputernya. Lanjut _browsing_, anggap Konoha tidak ada.

Tunggu.. apa alasan Konoha ingin menginap?!

Sebelum Shintaro dapat bangun dari kursinya, sesuatu cepat-cepat menahannya. Lebih tepatnya, dia tertindih. Tubuh Konoha yang lebih tinggi dan besar daripada dirinya, tiba-tiba duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Shintaro menahan rasa sakit, dia bersumpah serapah. Apa yang terjadi?!

Konoha tidak beranjak, menganggap Shintaro sudah menyatu dengan kursi.

"Ene..."

"Ya?" Ene menjawab sapaan Konoha. Akan tetapi dia tidak bisa tidak menghiraukan masternya yang diduduki, terlihat kesakitan di belakang Konoha. Dia menatapnya dengan simpati.

Sebelum Ene dapat mengatakan sesuatu, agar Konoha bangun dan meninggalkan masternya kesakitan, Konoha sudah mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah monitor. Ene mengerti, dia tersenyum. Dia memperbesar wajahnya sampai seukuran wajah seharusnya sebagai seorang manusia, kemudian dia ikut mencondongkan wajahnya.

Ahh, andaikan saja batas layar monitor ini tidak ada, Ene pasti bisa keluar. Kemudian dia dapat mencium Konoha, dengan merasakan ciuman dan bibirnya secara langsung.

Kenyataannya, ciuman mereka mentok di layar, tidak tersentuh satu sama lain. Konoha mencium layar monitor. Ene mencium batas antara dunianya dan dunia sungguhan.

Walaupun begitu, mereka tetap bahagia. Yang terpenting, mereka berdua dapat bersama di dunia kedua mereka. Walaupun Konoha masih tidak ingat apa-apa.

"Ugh.."

"Konoha! Cepat bangun! Kau membunuh master!"

Karena sudah mendapatkan ciuman yang dia inginkan, Konoha bangun. Dia berdiri, melihat keadaan Shintaro.

"Dia hanya teler.."

(********)

[[nangis, nulis ini banyak pengalihnya. Dari tumblr, sampai xbox. Maaf ya kalau agak gak nyambung atau apa T_T

Makasih yang udah review. Insya allah abis ini direply.

Chapter selanjutnya... KanoKido !]]


	6. KanoKido

**Worries**

[KanoKido]

"Benar tidak usah dibantu?"

Kido menggeleng, menolak tawaran Mary. "Tidak apa kok, tinggal dikit lagi," katanya dengan lembut. Dia berhenti memotong seledri, menatap Mary agar gadis itu tidak mendapatkan kesan bahwa dia marah. "Bagaimana kalau kau tunggui Seto. Sebentar lagi dia pulang,"

Mary mengangguk. Gadis berambut keperakan itu menolehkan kepala pada jendela di sisi dapur. "Aku harap begitu, sebentar lagi akan hujan. Semoga saja tidak jadi lebat,"

Kido yang kali ini mengangguk, mengikuti pandangan Mary. Dia mengerti sekali, akhir-akhir ini tak jarang hujan lebat dan berangin.

"Kalau begitu aku menunggu di ruang tamu. Aku tinggal ya, Kido!"

Mary melambaikan tangannya sebelum meninggalkan dapur.

(********)

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Kido telah menyatukan bahan-bahan masakannya ke dalam panci. Sayur tersebut tinggal tunggu mendidih.

Tiba-tiba terdengar guntur. Kido terhenyak sebelum menoleh ke jendela. Hujan akhirnya turun juga. Tampaknya masih rintik-rintik,tetapi Kido mendapatkan perasaan yang kurang mengenakkan.

Kemudian terdengar sahutan di ruang tengah. Dia tahu, ini berarti Seto sudah pulang.

Menatap masakannya, dia berpikir sebentar, kemudian memutuskan meninggalkan masakannya.

(********)

"Seto!"

"Ketua! Aku pulang!" Seto menyapa dengan senyuman riangnya seperti biasa.

Kido menatap Seto secara seksama. Beberapa bagian pakaian Seto tampak lebih gelap, dan melekat ke tubuhnya.

"Kau kehujanan?"

"Tidak, aku bawa payung. Tapi tadi anginnya agak kencang,"

Mendengar kata 'payung' entah kenapa menjadi sebuah sinyal baginya. Dia lantas menatap rak payung. Terdapat tiga buah payung di situ. Payung berwarna ungu untuknya, warna putih dan transparan untuk Mary, dan warna hitam untuk Kano.

"Seto, kau tadi bertemu dengan Kano?"

Seto diam, berpikir, "Aku tidak memerhatikan sekeliling. Memangnya dia pergi ya?"

Kido mendesah. Ahh ya, dalam cuaca buruk begini pandangan terbatas dan orang kerepotan untuk melindungi diri sendiri. "Si bodoh itu melupakan payungnya,"

"Ahh.."

Hening sementara, hanya terdengar bunyi guntur, petir dan percikan air hujan. Tak usah ditanya lagi, cuaca pasti akan memburuk.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjemput Kano,"

Mary terkejut, Kido dan Seto menyerukan hal itu hampir bersamaan.

"Ketua, hujan akan semakin lebat. Akan lebih sulit untuk melakukannya," Seto berhasil berkata terlebih dahulu.

Kido yang sudah membuka mulutnya, merubahnya menjadi senyum, "Lalu? Kau pikir aku tidak mampu?"

"Eh, bukan begitu.."

Kido menyenggol pelan bahu Seto, "Kau sudah bekerja seharian, kau pasti lelah dan capai. Lagipula Mary sangat membutuhkanmu untuk menemaninya di sini,"

Mary mengerjap matanya, bingung.

"Nah, tak usah khawatir! Aku akan menjemputnya dan kami akan kembali secepatnya,"

Yakin dia sudah tidak bisa mengubah keputusan Kido, Seto mengangguk.

Kido tersenyum. Dia kemudian mengambil payung miliknya dan milik Kano, lalu membuka pintu apartemen.

Pintu tertutup. Menyisakan Mary dan Seto di base.

"Aku harap mereka baik-baik saja," Mary berkata.

Seto ingin menjawab dengan kata-kata penuh motivasi yang menjadi khasnya, tapi dia tertegun karena pintu kembali terbuka.

"MASAKANKU, SETO! DIKIT LAGI MATANG!"

(*******)

Kido memasang hoodie nya, memastikan rambutnya tidak ada yang keluar dari jaket. Belum berjalan beberapa langkah dari pintu apartemen, hembusan angin mengenai tubuhnya. Setelah memasang hoodie dengan benar, dia membuka payung, memegang erat gagangnya.

Dia berjalan dengan perlahan. Anginnya cukup kencang, tetapi dia masih bisa menahannya, ditambah hujan yang turun dengan volume normal. Selain masalah angin, ada masalah lain yakni rasa was-was. Hujan membuatnya tidak dapat menggunakan kekuatannya. Karena itu dia harus berhati-hati. Selain itu, hujan juga mengingatkannya akan masa lalu*.

Sebagai orang yang keras kepala, Kido terus berjalan, membelah trotoar. Dia akhirnya menyerah ketika volume hujan menjadi besar dan lebat. Sebenarnya sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatnya berganti pikiran adalah rambutnya. Sudah beberapa menit yang lalu, hoodie yang menutupi rambutnya terlepas ke belakang. Berkat itu, rambutnya terkena angin. Rambut hijau panjangnya terurai kemana-mana. Beberapa kali menutup pandangannya. Muak, dia cepat berhenti dan menepi. Dia berteduh di depan sebuah bangunan yang memiliki atap yang menjorok. Setidaknya cukup untuknya membetulkan rambutnya.

Banyak orang lain yang juga menepi. Akan tetapi, tujuan mereka tak hanya berteduh tetapi menikmati kehangatan di dalam bangunan yang rupanya adalah sebuah kafe. Karena angin, air hujan tetap membasahinya walau dengan atap. Dia pun mengikuti mereka, memasuki kafe.

Untunglah kafe tersebut cukup besar, sehingga dia mendapat tempat duduk.

Kido tidak berkeinginan untuk membuat dirinya menghilang. Dia bahkan tidak memikirkannya. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi empuk kafe. Sebuah lilin di tengah meja ikut menambah kehangatan kafe tersebut.

Dia bersandar, membiarkan rambut basahnya menjatuhi kursi. Setelah merasa cukup tenang, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Sejak berangkat tadi, dia tidak kepikiran untuk menelepon Kano. Tangannya siap memijat tombol dial di layar, tetapi dia terkejut. Karena rasa lelah yang mulai menghilang, dia baru mendengar suara-suara di dalam kafe. Suara cengkrama, canda, tawa, sendok dan gelas, langkah kaki, dan lainnya yang menandakan bahwa kafe tersebut ramai.

Kido menciut, dia cepat-cepat memasang kekuatannya.

Seperti mendapat pecutan, dia cepat memijat keyboard di layar ponselnya, bermaksud meng-sms Kano.

_Bodoh, kau lupa payungmu! Sekarang kau di mana?!_

Tak lama dia mendapat jawabannya. Dia cepat membuka gambar yang berbentuk amplop.

_Wah, rupanya ada yang sangat khawatir denganku!_

"Wah, rupanya ada yang sangat khawatir denganku!"

Kido mengedipkan matanya di depan layar ponselnya. Apakah dia tidak salah dengar? Barusan adalah suara Kano! Dia cepat mendongak kepalanya. Mencari sosok si bodoh itu.

Tidak, dia tidak menemukannya. Apakah dia tadi hanya berhalusinasi? Berhalusinasi kok lewat suara?

"DOR!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA...!"

(*********)

Sudah berapa kali Kano tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di depan Kido. Biasanya Kido akan sangat marah dan menendangnya atau apa. Akan tetapi kali ini tidak. Kido terlalu malu untuk marah. Tadi kekuatannya sempat hilang karena Kano mengagetkannya dengan meletakkan tangan di bahunya, sekarang kekuatannya kembali tetapi dia tetap meringkuk di kursinya.

"Ayolah, mereka tidak mendengarmu saking ramainya kafe ini,"

"Kau bohong!"

"Kau bisa melihat wajahku dengan jelas bahwa aku tidak bohong. Sebaliknya aku tidak bisa melihatmu, tapi aku yakin kau sedang meringkuk karena malu," ujar Kano. "Maafkan aku. Sekarang buat aku untuk dapat melihatmu, atau kau hilangkan kekuatanmu. Sungguh, orang-orang di kafe ini terlalu sibuk dengan mereka sendiri, mereka tidak akan melihatmu!"

Kido melonggarkan dekapannya pada kakinya yang terlipat. Saat ini dia memang menerapkan kekuatannya untuk dirinya sendiri, sehingga semua orang termasuk Kano tidak bisa melihatnya. Dia mendongak untuk melihat Kano. Jarang sekali cowok itu berkata dengan sangat jujur. Terlebih lagi, dia barusan mengatakan 'maaf'.

Dia sudah mengatakan maaf, jadi tidak ada gunanya Kido memperpanjang masalah. Perkataan Kano juga benar. Dari tadi tidak ada orang yang melihat mereka, bertanya 'siapa tadi yang berteriak' juga tidak ada. Asumsinya, teriakan tadi tenggelam dengan suara keramaian yang lain.

Kido menghela napas. Dia mengangkat kekuatannya. Kano menatapnya di mata menjadi bukti bahwa dia sudah terlihat.

"Nah sekarang lebih baik. Aku bisa melihat wajah cantikmu!"

Kido dengan rambut panjangnya yang terurai, dan pakaian yang basah membuat lekuk tubuhnya kelihatan. Dia terlihat sangat perempuan! Wajahnya memerah karena malu. Belum sempat dia berkata atau melakukan apa-apa untuk membalasnya, sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibirnya.

Kano mencium Kido di bibir, tapi hanya sekilas. Dia cepat menarik tubuhnya. Akan tetapi, balasan seperti pukulan atau tendangan tidak dia dapat. Yang berada di hadapannya adalah Kido dengan wajah semerah tomat. Dia pun tertawa cengengesan.

"Eits, jangan marah dulu! Aku akan mentraktirmu kue!"

(********)

[[akhirnya fanfic pertama KanoKido saya jadi~~ Gimana..? OOC dan gaje banget ya orz

*headcanon saya, kalau hujan, karena tetesan airnya, itu menginterupsi kekuatan Kido. Terus hujan mengingatkan Kido masa lalu karena mungkin setelah kebakaran itu, hujan lebat.

Oiya note penting, untuk chapter kemarin itu KonoEneShintaro ya.. entah kenapa di otak saya fokusnya KonoEne, dan bukannya EneShin malah **KonoShin**. Jadi ya gitu, akibatnya EneShin nya gak terlalu banyak ;;;;;; /maafsayabodoh

Jadi, sebagai gantinya saya akan bikin **EneShin/ShinEne** di chapter-chapter mendatang.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya..uhmm rahasia!]]


	7. ShinMary

[[warning: ada banyak hint SetoShin-nya, yang gak suka pairing ini dan juga BL, chapter ini bisa di-skip

A/N penting di bawah ]]

**Birthdays**

[[ShinMary ]]

Mary terbangun dari tempat tidurnya, sinar matahari menyilaukan matanya. Dengan malas dia berjalan meninggalkan tempat tidur, kemudian menghampiri jendela. Tirai tidak menutupi jendela tersebut, sehingga sinar matahari langsung masuk. Biasanya dia menutupnya sebelum tidur, kalau dia lupa, biasanya Seto yang menutupnya. Sepertinya Seto juga lupa. Mary tersenyum, membuka jendela tersebut. Beberapa burung kecil cepat hinggap di kusennya.

"Selamat pagi!" dia menyapa burung-burung tersebut. Walaupun tidak punya kekuatan untuk mengerti bahasa hewan seperti Seto, dia suka meniru laki-laki tersebut dengan berbicara pada burung-burung kecil itu.

Setelah menyapa, dia mengambil sebuah sisir di lemari kecil, kemudian dia berjalan keluar kamar.

Seperti rutinitasnya sehari-hari, dia berjalan menuju kamar Seto, memintanya untuk menyisir rambutnya.

Dia membuka pintu kamar yang tidak pernah dikunci.

"Seto.." dia memanggil temannya itu seraya memasuki kamar. "Seto?" dia cepat bingung karena tidak mendapat jawaban. Dia juga tidak melihat Seto.

Dia kembali memanggil-manggil Seto, seraya mencari keberadaannya di antara barang-barang. Ya, tentu saja dia tahu bahwa Seto bertubuh tinggi besar, tidak mungkin muat di antara laci-laci dan lemari. Dia hanya ingin memastikan.

Setelah yakin bahwa Seto tidak berada di kamar, dia mengganti rencananya. Pasti Seto sudah berangkat kerja, jadi tidak usah panik. Minta Kido saja! Dia tersenyum sambil melangkah menuju kamar Kido.

Dia tertegun, pintu kamar Kido dikunci. Kido memang sering menguncinya karena dia tidak ingin sembarang orang, seperti Kano, memasuki kamarnya. Akan tetapi, setahu Mary, kalau Kido berada di dalam kamar, tidak pernah dikunci. Ini berarti Kido tidak berada di kamarnya.

Dia melewati kamar Kano, tidak peduli. Dia langsung berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kido!"

Dia memanggil, agak keras. Akan tetapi, tidak ada jawabannya. Dia memasuki dapur, dan mendapati dirinya seorang diri.

Menggaruk kepalanya dengan tangan kiri, memegang sisir di tangan kanan, Mary berdiri di dapur dengan bingung.

Kemudian dia berjalan ke ruang tamu. Berharap bertemu dengan Momo, Shintaro, Hibiya, atau Konoha. Dia menghentikan langkahnya, ruang tamu kosong. Keempat orang itu belum berkunjung.

Mary mulai panik.

Dia kembali ke kamar Kido. Mungkin Kido masih tidur. Dia mengetuk kamar Kido. Tidak ada jawaban. Dia mengetuk semakin keras. Pintu itu tetap bergeming. Tidak ada suara juga dari kamar Kano.

Dia berhenti mengetuk, menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu.

"Ke mana semua orang?"

Tidak ada suara selain yang dibuatnya sendiri. Base itu, tempat tinggalnya, sepi sekali. Kenapa dia ditinggal sendirian? Memangnya dia tidur terlalu lama? Apakah ada misi dadakan?

Mary mengepalkan kedua tangannya, sisirnya digenggam lebih erat. Mungkin mereka tidak tega membangunkannya? Ahh, seharusnya dia bisa bangun lebih pagi. Tetapi, mengapa mereka pergi tanpanya? Apakah dia tidak dianggap penting? Biasanya Seto membangunkannya bila ia tidur terlalu lama. Kenapa sekarang tidak?

Dia berdiri tegak, kemudian berjalan ke kamar. Dia harus bersiap-siap. Kalau pun dia ditinggal, dia harus menyusul mereka. Tapi... menyusul ke mana?

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel.

Dia melompat karena kaget. Dia kemudian tahu kalau seseorang berada di depan pintu base. Ah, itu pasti di antara ke empat orang tadi. Dia tersenyum senang, apakah mereka datang untuk menjemputnya? Ah, dia tidak ditinggal! Dia cepat berlari menuju pintu depan.

Setelah membuka pintu, dia terkejut melihat Shintaro.

"Shintaro!"

"Mary.."

(***********)

"Aku tidak yakin mereka pergi karena misi, Mary. Seto mungkin ada pekerjaan mendadak. Kido mungkin sedang ke pasar. Kano yah.. kau tahulah dia suka keluyuran,"

"Tapi Shintaro.."

"Beneran kok, bukan misi. Buktinya Seto menyuruhku untuk menemanimu!"

"Eh, benarkah?"

Shintaro mengangguk. Ene di ponselnya juga mengangguk dengan riang.

"Iya, kalau tidak disuruh Seto, mana mungkin master mau ke sini pagi-pagi, minggu pagi lagi!"

"Ohh syukurlah!" Mary menepuk kedua tangannya dengan riang.

"Ohh ya, Mary. Kau sudah makan?" Shintaro menaruh sebuah kantung kresek yang tadi dipegangnya ke atas meja ruang tamu. Dia membuka dan mengeluarkan isinya. Beberapa benda kotak dan bulat yang dibungkus _aluminium foil _kini berada di atas meja. Dia hendak memberikan salah satu kotak kepada Mary, tetapi mengurungkannya. "Kau benar-benar habis bangun tidur ya?"

"Ehh iya.."

(*************)

Mary baru menyadari bahwa rambutnya terlalu berantakan, pantas Shintaro bertanya begitu. Selanjutnya laki-laki itu bersedia membantunya menyisir rambutnya.

"Hati-hati, aku ini ¼ Medusa lho.." Mary tertawa kecil.

Shintaro hanya mendengus kecil sambil merapikan rambut Mary.

Selama dia melakukannya, tidak ada yang berkata-kata. Dia tidak berniat bicara. Mary sepertinya tertidur. Ene sibuk dengan dunianya.

Setelah beberapa saat, dia selesai. Rambut Mary tertata rapi, tidak ada helaian rambut yang mencuat sembarangan. Setidaknya itu menurutnya.

"Master kapan terakhir kali menyisir rambut perempuan?!"

"Aku pernah menyisir rambut Momo! Uhh tidak tahu kapan," wajah Shintaro sedikit merah karena diejek Ene. Masa sih seburuk itu? Dia telah berusaha sebaik mungkin membantu Mary. Ya, mungkin dia tidak sebaik Seto yang biasa melakukannya, tetapi dia sudah mencoba.

Mary ikut tertawa, tetapi dia tersenyum dan menatap Shintaro, "Tidak apa-apa Shintaro. Ini sudah bagus. Makasih ya!"

Shintaro lega mendengarnya. Setelah itu dia kembali ke tempat duduknya. Kemudian menawarkan sarapan yang ia beli seraya dia berjalan ke base.

(*********)

"Hah? Kau belum mandi?"

"Iyalah, aku kan baru bangun tadi!" kata Mary dengan tersenyum-senyum kecil.

Shintaro menggaruk rambutnya sendiri, terlihat kesal.

"Master lebay ah! Biasanya juga bangun siang, gak mandi malah!"

"Tapi kan dia itu cewek!"

"Terus kenapa? Mary gak mandi tetep imut!"

Mary, sebagai orang yang dibicarakan, terlihat kebingungan. "Kita benar habis ini mau pergi mencari mereka?" tanyanya, sangat berharap mereka berhenti berdebat.

"Terserah kau sih.." jawab Shintaro, berhenti berdebat dengan Ene. Dia menyandarkan kepala kepada sofa.

"Tidak usah ya.. mereka nanti juga pulang kan?"

Shintaro sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Mary dengan bingung. Padahal sejak awal gadis itu ingin menyusul mereka. Nah, sekarang langsung berganti pikiran.

"Mungkin kau benar. Seto sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Kido mungkin ikut keluyuran dengan Kano. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan,"

"Iya, lagipula aku malas jalan lagi..."

"Aku juga.."

Selanjutnya tidak ada yang berbicara. Masing-masing bersandar di kursi dengan malas.

"Kau tidak jadi mandi?!"

(***********)

Ene tidak sanggup menahan tawanya lebih lama. Dia tertawa setelah Shintaro berhasil membujuk Mary untuk mandi. Dia tertawa terpingkal hingga harus menahan perutnya.

"Ada apa sih?!" tanya Shintaro, jutek.

"Kalian berdua ini... sangat mirip!" seru Ene dengan semangat.

Shintaro menatapnya dengan tatapan beribu pertanyaan.

"Ya, tentu saja penampilan kalian berbeda. Mary lebih imut daripada Master!" Ene sepertinya tidak ingin menjelaskannya lebih lanjut. Shintaro juga malas menggubrisnya.

Dia cepat menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa. Dia ingat bahwa dia hanya tidur dua jam semalam. Itu masih untung, biasanya malam minggu dia tidak tidur sama sekali. Biasanya minggu pagi ia lewati untuk tidur. Akan tetapi, karena sms Seto, dan alarm Ene yang sekaligus memberitahukan isi sms itu, dia akhirnya berakhir di tempat ini.

"Kira-kira Seto ke mana ya? Gila saja anak itu, hari minggu bekerja,"

"Hihi, master! Bilang saja kangen!"

(**********)

Mary melangkah ke kamarnya untuk mengambil peralatan mandi. Dia tersenyum sepanjang jalan. Dia bersyukur tidak sendirian lagi. Walau dia tidak menyangka Shintaro yang akan menemaninya. Setelah kejadian di taman ria beberapa waktu lalu, dia tidak pernah hanya berdua lagi dengan Shintaro. Sekarang ada Ene sih, tetapi tetap saja dikategorikan berdua bukan?

Setelah mendapatkan peralatannya, dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Pikirannya masih melayang di Shintaro. Karena Shintaro, dia pertama kali memakan makanan yang dibungkus aluminium foil. Biasanya Kido atau Seto yang memasaknya. Mungkin Shintaro tidak bisa memasak? Atau dia hanya malas? Siapa tahu. Sebelumnya Shintaro membantunya merapikan rambutnya. Sekarang, dia berhasil membujuknya untuk mandi.

Mary memasukkan badannya ke dalam bak yang telah penuh dengan air. Setelah mengambil sabun, barulah dia menyadari bahwa ada yang salah. Dia lupa menguncir rambutnya.. padahal dia tidak berniat untuk keramas.

(*********)

Tigapuluh menit berlalu setelah dia memasukkan dirinya ke dalam bak. Sekarang dia telah berpakaian, dan sedang mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Mary, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Dia terkejut mendengar ketukan di pintu dan suara Shintaro. Ahh, apakah dia khawatir?

"Aku sedang mengeringkan rambut!"

"Ohh oke baiklah..."

Tidak ada lagi suara ketukan, hanya suara langkah kaki yang menjauh.

Mary menghela nafas, dia merasa bersalah telah membuat Shintaro menunggu.

(********)

"Kukira kau kelelep,"

Itu yang dikatakan Shintaro pertama kali saat dia memasuki ruang tamu.

Mary nyengir. Kemudian dia terkejut melihat sesuatu yang dihidangkan di meja. Dua buah gelas dengan asap kecil mengepul.

"Ahh ya. Kau kan suka teh. Jadi aku buatkan. Mungkin kau kedinginan setelah mandi tadi,"

Mary duduk di sofa, matanya tetap menatap gelas berisi cairan itu.

"Yah, mungkin tidak seenak teh buatanmu. Tetapi.. cukup aman untuk diminum kok!"

Mary dengan rambut yang hampir kering, menjulurkan tangannya, mengambil salah satu gelas. Dia pelan-pelan menyeruput teh yang panasnya merambat ke dinding gelas dan tangannya. Dia tersenyum setelah berhasil meneguknya.

"Iya, enak kok!"

"Biasa aja..."

"Makasih ya, kak Shintaro!"

(**********)

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka ketika mereka menyeruput teh masing-masing. Shintaro biasa sih dengan keadaan hening, tetapi setelah mendengar panggilan Mary terhadapnya, dia tidak bisa tenang. Mary menyeruput tehnya dengan muka polosnya seperti biasa, tidak merasa bersalah. Ene, tidak disangka dia diam. Shintaro menatap gadis di ponselnya itu, kemudian cepat menyesali tindakannya. Ene tersenyum sangat lebar, pipinya merah. Pasti karena menahan tawa, tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi.

"Shintaro, kau suka membaca buku?"

"Suka.." Shintaro menghela napas, lega. Mary tidak memanggilnya dengan 'kak' lagi. Hanya untuk tadi saja.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunjukkanmu buku bacaan yang bagus! Ayo kak!"

Bagian kecil dari hati Shintaro berasa diremas.

(*************)

Shintaro dan Mary sama-sama asyik membaca buku di dekat perpustakaan kecil milik Mary. Keadaan sangat nyaman untuk Shintaro hingga ponselnya bergetar.

"Seto..." dia menggerutu sembari membaca isi pesannya.

"Ayo kita ke depan, mereka sudah pulang!"

"Baiklah kak!"

Mereka bersama-sama berjalan ke ruang tamu, tidak menyangka akan apa yang mereka dapatkan.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, MARY!"

(***********)

Shintaro merasa bodoh sekali. Dia telah dimanfaatkan oleh teman-temannya, termasuk Ene. Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun Mary. Dia tidak tahu.. bahkan Mary juga tidak tahu! Gadis itu hanya berdiri bingung ketika teman-temannya memberikan kejutan itu. Dia baru mengerti setelah Seto menjelaskannya secara perlahan.

Semuanya ada di situ. Seto, Kano, Kido, Hibiya, Momo, dan Konoha memberikan kejutan itu. Sebuah kue ulangtahun berukuran cukup besar, berlapis dua, ditaruh dengan cantik di atas meja ruang tamu. Kue itu kue cokelat, tapi permukaannya diberi krim hijau, ada beberapa ceri dan permen kecil berwarna merah yang bertaburan. Kemudian cokelat batangan didirikan di atas permukaan. Di tengah-tengah kue, lapisan atas, diberi tulisan ucapan ulang tahun dengan krim berwarna biru. Lalu ada hiasan-hiasan seperti lilin berbentuk kelinci, burung dan semacamnya. Dilihat secara kesuluruhan, kue itu seperti replika sebuah bukit di hutan. Tekstur kue yang tampak seperti tanah, Shintaro mantap tidak ingin mencoba kue itu.

Ruang tamu itu telah didekorasi dengan tema ulang tahun selama mereka membaca buku. Seseorang juga telah sembarangan memakaikan sebuah topi ulang tahun di kepalanya. Shintaro tidak bisa protes, semua orang memakai topi itu.

Mary berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan, di dekat kue itu. Dia tersenyum begitu lebar, pipinya merah karena senang. Dia memakai topi ulang tahun juga, itu membuatnya lebih lucu.

Shintaro tersenyum-senyum sendiri dengan penampilan Mary yang seperti itu.

"Aku ingin mendedikasikan potongan kue ini kepada—Shintaro! Yang telah setia menemaniku selama kalian pergi!"

Shintaro terkejut dengan kue yang -sungguh dia tidak ingin memakan itu- disodorkan kepadanya. Mary terlalu imut, dia tidak tega untuk menolaknya, tapi dia juga tidak mau memakannya. "Kau berikan kepada Seto saja, dia yang menyuruhku untuk menemanimu!"

Dia berharap Mary mau mengerti. Rupanya reaksi Mary melebihi harapannya. Mata gadis itu malah berbinar dengan senang.

"Kalau begitu kue ini untuk kalian berdua!" setelah mengatakan itu dengan semangat, dia memberikan potongan kue selanjutnya untuk anggota Mekakushi-Dan yang lain.

Shintaro memberikan kesempatan ini untuk memberikan seluruhnya untuk Seto.

(***********)

Ruang tamu itu disulap menjadi ruang pesta ulang tahun. TV, mik dan stereo dinyalakan, menyajikan karaoke. Makanan, tak hanya kue tapi yang lain (buatan Kido), disajikan. Juga banyak sekali soda. Shintaro tentunya menikmati bagian itu.

"Shintaro, kuenya sangat enak lho! Pada nambah terus, untungnya aku menyisakan sepotong untukmu!"

Shintaro memutar bola matanya. Sikap Seto yang terlalu perhatian terkadang mengesalkannya. "Kalau sangat enak untukmu saja! Aku tidak mau!"

"Tapi Shintaro, cobalah! Sesendok saja gimana?"

Shintaro menghela nafas. Bocah ini tidak akan pergi kalau dia tidak mencicipi ini bukan?

"Baiklah—" Dia terkejut karena Seto main memasukkan sesendok kue itu ke mulutnya.

"Maaf ya. Aku dengar dari Ene kau sangat marah,"

Shintaro semakin terkejut, tetapi dia berhasil menelan kue yang rupanya memang enak itu. "Enak saja, memangnya hukuman kali ini sama?!"

"Ehh?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Shintaro menarik kerah _jumpsuit _Seto, menjemputnya dalam ciuman.

(************)

"Mary..."

Shintaro merasa sangat harus untuk berbicara dengan Mary. Karena itu, dia rela menunggu sampai pesta selesai dan semuanya kembali tenang. Hari itu sudah malam, dia punya dua pilihan, cepat pulang atau menginap di base.

"Ada apa, kak Shintaro?"

"Hah.. kau masih memanggilku dengan itu.."

"Tapi aku tidak memanggilmu 'kak' pada saat pesta tadi bukan?"

"Ehh iya sih.." Shintaro membenarkannya. Sebenarnya itu adalah alasan mengapa dia menghampiri gadis itu untuk berbicara. Dia tidak ingin Mary memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kak' lagi.

"Hanya untuk hari ini!"

"Huh?"

"Aku ingin merasa bagaimana punya kakak. Shintaro, kau memberikanku pengalaman itu hari ini. Jadi, walaupun kau tidak memberikan hadiah. Hal itu sudah menjadi hadiah bagiku,"

"Tapi aku tidak pantas dipanggil sebagai 'kakak'. Bukankah Seto biasa melakukan apa yang aku lakukan hari ini kepadamu?"

"Seto melakukannya karena dia melihatku sebagai seseorang yang disayanginya. Sementara kau melakukannya karena..ketika kau menyisir rambutku, kau menyebut Momo. Aku cepat berpikir bahwa kau seperti sedang mengurus adikmu. Yah, mungkin aku salah. Tapi aku pikir kau pantas disebut 'kak',"

Shintaro tersenyum mendengarnya. Gadis itu rupanya mempunyai banyak pemikiran. "Aku tidak mengerti diriku sendiri.. tapi mungkin kau benar. Momo sudah tidak imut untuk diurus,"

Mary tertawa kecil, "Jangan-jangan kau ingin aku sebagai adikmu?"

"Mungkin, tapi nanti Seto marah,"

Keduanya kemudian saling tertawa.

"Kau tahu, ada satu lagi permintaanku. Kalau kau memenuhinya, kau benar-benar sudah memberikan hadiah ulang tahun kepadaku,"

"Apa itu?"

Shintaro mendengarkan permintaan Mary melalui bisikan dengan saksama. Setelah selesai, mukanya cepat memerah, sangat merah seperti tomat.

"TIDAK! TIDAK UNTUK 1000 TAHUN!"

"Ayolah, Seto pasti sangat suka dengan ide ini!"

(************)

[[pa-pa-panjang sekali ini. Maafkan saya. Dan apakah saya sekarang dibenci karena ulangtahun Mary, saya malah bikin ShinMary bukannya SetoMary?

Kenapa posting chapter ultahnya telat 3 hari ya karena alasannya sama kayak di atas. Alasannya karena pas ngepost chapter kemaren, bener-bener gak kepikiran buat bikin fanfic ultahnya Mary. Pas saya bilang 'rahasia' untuk pairing chapter selanjutnya.. ya itu, ShinMary lah pairingnya. Ide ultah Mary juga dadakan, ya sudah dicampur sama ShinMary aja deh.

Sebenernya juga pengen masukin SetoMary, tapi kalau dikit doang rasanya gak afdol, dan chapter ini udah kelewat panjang. Saya masih suka banget sama SetoMary kok!

This chapter is seriously not important. Ahh kalian pada ngeskip chapter ini? Alhamdulillah.

Chapter selanjutnya, HaruTaka ! ]]


	8. HaruTaka

[[HaruTaka]]

[[Berdasarkan prompt dari senkounomaihime tumblr : a fanboy who was at their age adores Takane's game identity and tries to get closer to her and made Haruka jealous—- Haruka went straight to claiming Takane is his in front of the whole school and made her embarrassed for life.

Karena itu, harap maklum ada OC di sini.]]

Pagi yang cerah bagi Haruka untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Dia memasuki mobil ibunya bersama tas yang ditentengnya. Dia turun dari mobil tepat sebelum belokan di jalan utama. Biasanya banyak siswa yang berjalan di jalan itu, sehingga tidak menarik perhatian.

Hari itu tumben tidak banyak yang berjalan. Haruka bingung sendiri, ibunya mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'terlambat'. Dia tidak menghiraukan hal itu. Toh kelas yang dihadirinya hanya berisi dua orang. Dia dan seorang teman sekelas yang manis. Teman sekelas itu selalu datang terlebih dahulu. Kalau dia terlambat, paling hukumannya tidak berat.

Haruka berhenti dengan langkahnya. Dia tertegun, melihat teman sekelasnya di depan gerbang sekolah. Tumben sekali! Dia tersenyum senang, bisa melihat teman sekelasnya sebelum berada di kelas. Tetapi siapa itu yang sedang mengobrol dengannya?

Dia berjalan dengan pelan, berusaha tidak terdengar. Dia mendekat, tetapi tidak terlalu dekat, hanya agar dapat melihat orang tersebut. Dia tidak ingat pernah melihat orang tersebut sebelumnya. Orang tersebut memakai kacamata, tinggi, juga memakai seragam sekolah yang sama. Siapakah dia? Temannya? Haruka bertanya-tanya.

"Ah! Teman sekelasku sudah datang! Kelas juga sebentar lagi dimulai! Bye!"

Haruka terkejut, teman sekelasnya, Takane, rupanya telah menyadari keberadaannya. Dia cepat diseret dengan tangan.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Ene!"

Haruka terkejut lagi. Dia melihat temannya Takane yang terlihat semakin menjauh dengan rasa bingung. Kenapa orang itu memanggilnya dengan Ene? Bukankah itu nama _gamer_ Takane?

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa kok! Dia cuma pernah mengunjungi booth kita!" ujar Takane tanpa ditanya.

Haruka cuma mengangguk-angguk. Beberapa detik kemudian kelas dimulai.

(**********)

"Kerjakan halaman 150, di kertas folio. Besok dikumpulkan," perintah Pak Guru Kenjirou. Setelah itu dia keluar dan bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Ahh tumben sekali dia mengasih PR!" keluh Takane, dia menutup buku teks matematika dengan kesal.

Haruka tersenyum, "Kalau begitu kita kerjakan sama-sama gimana?"

"Aku bisa kerjakan sendiri!" seru Takane dengan keras kepala.

"Ohh oke," gumam Haruka. Padahal dia tahu Takane lemah di matematika, dia hanya berniat membantu.

Dia merapikan buku-bukunya sebelum dimasukkan ke kolong meja. Dia mengambil kotak makannya setelah itu.

Saat dia membuka kotak makannya, dia mendengar pintu kelas terdorong terbuka. Takane terlihat ingin meninggalkan kelas.

"Ke mana?" tanya Haruka refleks.

Takane memberikan tatapan kesal, seakan pertanyaan itu tidak penting, "Kantin! Aku lupa bawa kotakku!"

"Ohh!" Haruka hanya tersenyum-senyum sebagai respon.

(**********)

Haruka tak berhenti melihat jam kelas dan meja Takane secara bergantian. Sebentar lagi jam istirahat habis. Tetapi ke mana Takane? Biasanya Takane kembali dengan cepat, dan memakan makanan yang dibelinya di kelas. Dia merasa gelisah.

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar langkah kaki menuju kelas mereka. Kelas yang sebenarnya hanya kelas jadi-jadian itu memang digunakan banyak orang. Tetapi apabila jam-jam kelas, hanya dimasuki oleh dia, Takane, dan pak guru.

"Terimakasih ya sudah mentraktirku!"

Dia mendengar suara Takane dari balik pintu.

"Untuk Ene sih, tidak ada apa-apanya!"

Haruka terkejut, dia pernah mendengar suara itu.

Haruka tanpa sadar telah berada di balik pintu. Berusaha mendengar percakapan mereka lebih jelas.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!"

"Tapi Enomoto-san kepanjangan!"

"Kau ini menyebalkan ya?"

Lawan bicara Takane tertawa.

"Kalau kau lupa bawa makan siang lagi. Katakan saja padaku!"

"Terserah kaulah!"

Kemudian bel tanda kelas kembali dimulai berbunyi. Kedua orang tersebut berhenti berbincang. Lalu pintu kelas bergeser terbuka.

Kini Haruka dapat melihat kedua orang tersebut dengan jelas. Lebih tepatnya, mereka terkejut melihatnya.

"Haruka! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau menguping ya?!"

"Ehh aku.." Haruka kebingungan.

"Ketahuan! Kau ini tidak pandai berbohong!" umpat Takane.

Lawan bicaranya adalah orang 'bukan siapa-siapa' nya Takane tadi pagi, tertawa, "Ya sudahlah! Aku permisi dulu! Sampai ketemu lagi, Ene!" teman tersebut melambaikan tangan kemudian pergi.

Pintu kelas kembali ditutup. Mereka berdua sebagai penghuni kelas, kembali ke meja masing-masing. Haruka melihat ke arah Takane, yang tampak kesal. Apakah karena dia menguping tadi? Haruka menatap buku teks literatur klasiknya, dia tidak merasa bersalah. Entah kenapa, dia sendiri malah merasa kesal. Tentunya tidak terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

"Kau membohongiku, Takane!"

"Apa maksudmu?!" hardik Takane.

Haruka melompat sedikit. Mengapa Takane selalu berkata keras-keras dengan dirinya, sementara dengan orang tadi dengan lembut dan malu-malu?

"Kau bilang orang itu bukan siapa-siapa.." jawab Haruka, tidak pandai menjelaskan.

"Ohh orang itu.. Shishio namanya. Dia seangkatan dengan kita. Dia penggemar berat Ene," jawab Takane tanpa melihat ke arah Haruka. Dia sibuk menyiapkan bukunya.

Haruka diam. Berarti orang tersebut benarlah seorang gamer, yang mengunjungi booth mereka, pengagum _Lightning Dancer Ene_, dan kebetulan sesekolah dan seangkatan. Siapa namanya? Shishio? Kalau hanya penggemar, kenapa Ene harus tahu namanya.

Dia bingung, tetapi dia tidak bisa meneruskan pemikirannya karena pak guru sudah memasuki kelas.

(***********)

"Takane, ayo kita ke perpustakaan! Mencari buku yang diminta pak guru sekaligus mengerjakan PR matematika!" ajak Haruka dengan bersemangat. Dia telah siap, tas ditenteng di tangan kanannya.

"Buat apa? Literatur klasik masih minggu depan. PR matematika cukup mudah untuk kukerjakan sendiri!" jawab Takane, seraya mengucek matanya.

"Ohh yasudah kalau begitu," Haruka tersenyum maklum. Dia berjalan mendekati pintu kelas. Takane masih sibuk merapikan barang-barangnya. "Jangan sampai ketiduran ya Takane!" dia menasihatinya sebelum meninggalkan kelas.

"Iya iya!" seru Takane, melambaikan tangannya kepadanya.

(*********)

Perpustakaan sekolah di hari itu sepi. Haruka mengerjakan PR matematika di meja seorang diri. Setelah kurang lebih limabelas menit, dia menyelesaikan PR diferensial yang berjumlah 20 soal tersebut. Dia tersenyum, PR-nya memang mudah. Takane dapat mengerjakan ini! Dia mengembalikan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dengan lega.

Kemudian dia beranjak untuk mencari buku klasik literatur yang diminta pak guru. Dia membutuhkan sekitar 30 menit untuk mencari buku itu. Padahal letaknya mudah ia temui, tetapi dia kesulitan dalam mencarinya. Untungnya terdapat beberapa buku dengan judul yang sama. Dia pun mengambil dua, untuk dirinya dan Takane. Dengan begini Takane tidak perlu repot lagi.

Dia tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju bagian peminjaman buku.

Dia keluar dari perpustakaan agak sore. Ibunya pasti khawatir.

Setelah berbelok di tikungan, dia terkejut melihat seseorang yang familier. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Takane. Takane berjalan di depannya dengan seseorang, yang baru ia kenal tadi pagi, Shishio.

Haruka lagi-lagi berjalan sepelan mungkin. Dia berusaha untuk tidak terdengar, seperti tadi pagi tetapi dia tidak ingin gagal. Karena jarak yang jauh, dia tidak dapat mendengar percakapan mereka.

Kedua orang itu cepat berpisah sesampainya di gerbang sekolah.

"Haruka!"

Haruka baru saja ingin bersyukur karena dirinya tidak diketahui. Akan tetapi seruan ibunya membuat Takane menjadi berpaling ke arahnya, wajahnya terkejut bukan main.

Haruka hanya tersenyum kepada Takane sebelum mengikuti ibunya yang khawatir.

(***********)

"Haruka maafkan aku! Kemarin Shishio menghadangku, dia memaksaku melihat-lihat klub _game_-nya!"

Seru Takane keesokan harinya di kelas.

Haruka hanya berkedip kebingungan sebelum tersenyum, "Aku tidak mengerti kau ini meminta maaf soal apa? Oiya PR matematika sudah kau kerjakan?"

Mendengar jawaban Haruka, Takane ikut kebingungan. Setelah beberapa saat gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Sudah dong!"

"Ohh iya ini bukunya!"

"Untuk klasik literatur? Kau meminjamnya sekalian? M-makasih ya Haru!"

Haruka hanya tersenyum-senyum cengengesan.

(***********)

Hari itu Takane makan siang dengannya di kelas. Entah kenapa dia merasa senang dan lega. Saat tadi Takane meminta maaf, dia juga merasa lega. Padahal dia tidak mengerti Takane meminta maaf soal apa.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Haruka merasa kenyang dengan makan siang yang terbatas itu.

(***********)

Setelah makan siang, kelas dilanjutkan.

Setelah kelas berakhir, dia berjalan pulang dengan Takane.

Hari itu seperti hari-hari biasa.

Tidak ada Shishio yang membuatnya berbeda.

(***********)

Keesokan harinya Takane datang terlambat ke kelas. Untungnya pak guru belum datang.

Terdapat kelas yang paling menyenangkan bagi Haruka di hari itu, yaitu kelas artistik. Selain itu kelas berjalan dengan lancar.

Hari itu dia makan siang bersama Takane, juga pulang sekolah bareng Takane.

(**********)

Keesokan harinya, tepatnya hari Kamis, Takane datang sangat terlambat.

"Maaf ya, tadi Shishio menghadangku lagi,"

Haruka hanya mengangguk-angguk, tetapi wajahnya tidak mengerti.

"Aku ingin makan siang di kantin!" Takane berkata padanya saat jam makan siang.

Haruka mengangguk, "Aku nitip roti!"

Walaupun terkejut, Haruka sangat mengharapkan roti tersebut. Sayangnya, Takane datang tepat saat bel jam istirahat berakhir.

Pulang sekolah, dia membagi dua roti itu, untuknya dan Takane. Mereka memakannya bersama . (**********)

Hari terakhir sekolah di minggu itu. Jam makan siang, Haruka merasa kesepian karena tidak ada Takane. Dia pun keluar kelas setelah menyelesaikan bekalnya. Dia menuju taman sekolah di mana dia sering menjumpai seekor kucing. Kucing tersebut sangat lincah, dia ingat pernah tercebur ke kolam air mancur dan membuat basah seluruh pakaiannya. Kucing itu kini sedang mencakar-cakar dinding dekat jendela.

Haruka mengambil kucing itu ke dalam genggamannya. Walaupun lincah, kucing itu tidak akan memberontak kalau sudah dipegang. Setelah mendapatkan kucing itu, dia berdiri tegak dan tanpa sengaja melihat sesuatu dibalik jendela.

Rupanya jendela tersebut mengarah ke pintu kantin yang terbuka. Dari sekian banyak murid yang berseliweran. Apa yang dilihat Haruka saat itu adalah Takane, yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan penggemar berat Ene yang dikenalnya di awal minggu.

Haruka mengelus rambut kucing itu dengan lembut. Menatap kedua orang dari balik jendela tersebut.

"Hmm, mereka akrab ya, cing!"

(***********)

Sabtu, minggu, berlalu dengan cepat. Senin cepat dijumpai lagi.

Haruka tertegun melihat Takane berjalan dengan Shishio menuju sekolah.

"Takane!" kali ini Haruka menegurnya.

Selanjutnya, untuk pertama kalinya Haruka berjalan di antara Takane dan Shishio. Ahh tidak, tepatnya.. Shishio berjalan di antara dia dan Takane.

Pembicaraan antara Takane dan Shishio, sepanjang perjalanan, tentang game yang Haruka tidak mengerti. Haruka susah mengikuti mereka. Dia menyerah dan lebih memikirkan apa yang dibawanya dalam tas. Takane pasti senang dengan itu.

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Akan tetapi, Takane sepertinya tidak mendengarnya dan masih asyik berbicara.

"Takane! Bel masuk sudah bunyi!" Haruka berseru.

Takane berhenti berbicara, dia menengadah melihat Haruka. Dia seperti baru menyadari kehadiran Haruka di situ. "Ahh iya! Gawat kalau kita berdua terlambat di kelas! Si Kenjirou pasti akan meliburkan dirinya!" dia cepat menggenggam lengan Haruka. "Duluan ya, Shishio!"

(***********)

Kelas pagi itu berakhir dengan cepat. Mood malas mengajarnya Kenjirou sedang berada di puncaknya. Haruka tersenyum senang, dengan itu dia dapat menunjukkan kepada Takane apa yang dibawanya, spesial di hari itu.

"Takane, Konoha sudah naik beberapa level lho!"

Tidak ada respon dari Takane. Barulah ketika dia menghidupkan gadget itu, "Haruka! Sudah kubilang tidak boleh main game di kelas!"

"Tidak apa-apa Takane! Pak Kenjirou tidak pernah melarangku!"

Takane hanya menghela napas, malas untuk berargumen.

"Nah, nanti pas makan siang, temani aku ya! Sekalian bantu aku mainin ini!"

Takane terlihat terkejut, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Terserah kamu deh!"

(***********)

Saat pulang sekolah, Takane menyuruhnya pulang duluan, karena dia ada urusan. Akan tetapi, Haruka tidak mengikuti perintahnya, malah membeli jajanan dulu di kantin.

Untunglah, karena tindakan ini, dia mengetahui maksud Takane yang sebenarnya. Gadis itu berjalan pulang dengan Shishio. Takane lebih memilih pulang dengan seorang penggemar diri gamernya, daripada dirinya yang asli. Haruka bertanya-tanya, padahal dia satu-satunya yang sangat mengenal Takane. Dia satu-satunya teman Takane. Lalu kenapa Takane lebih memilih pulang dengan Shishio?!

Perasaan yang asing bergemuruh di hatinya.

(***********)

Keesokan harinya, Takane lupa lagi dengan bekalnya. Haruka memutuskan ikut dengannya, beralasan yang sama.

Takane tampak sedikit keberatan, Haruka tidak peduli dengan itu.

Mereka memasuki kantin bersama. Seseorang cepat melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka, ke arah Takane tepatnya. Orang itu adalah Shishio. Dia duduk di sebuah meja dengan teman-temannya.

"Wah! Haruka kali ini ingin bergabung?" Shishio bertanya, nadanya ramah.

Takane mengangguk untuknya, "Dia juga lupa bawa bekal,"

"Ohh oke.. tapi.. tidak cukup ruangnya.." Shishio menunjukkan tempat yang hanya cukup untuk Takane.

"Kalau begitu aku makannya di kelas saja!" seru Haruka setelah menatap teman-teman Shishio.

"Ehh beneran gapapa Haruka?!" tanya Takane, raut wajahnya bersalah.

"Iya!" Haruka hanya tersenyum.

"Maaf ya!" Shishio juga ikut menunjukkan wajah bersalah.

Haruka mengangguk maklum sebelum menuju antrian makan siang. Tetapi entah kenapa dia merasa resah. Dia tidak memperhatikan apa makanan yang ia beli, dan lebih banyak menoleh kepada Takane. Rupanya makan siang Takane sudah diantarkan. Dia terlihat tersenyum dan tertawa-tawa dengan grup Shishio itu.

Dia tidak mengerti. Dia kebanyakan mengangguk saja ketika ibu kantin menyendokkan makanan ke nampannya. Entah kenapa tangannya gatal dan dia ingin sekali menyelesaikan kegiatan membeli makanan itu.

Setelah membeli dan keluar dari antrian, dia belum merasa lega. Kakinya membawanya menuju grup makan Shishio lagi. Mereka tidak menyadarinya karena asyik makan dan mengobrol. Bahkan Takane juga tidak.

Haruka mendekat kepada tempat Shishio duduk, yang berhadapan dengan Takane. Takane mulai menyadarinya. Akan tetapi, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Haruka main menumpahkan seluruh isi tampannya kepada Shishio. Nasi dan berbagai macam lauk pauk meluncur dari kepala Shishio ke seragamnya. Tak hanya tawa dan obrolan di grup itu, tetapi di meja-meja yang lain juga. Semuanya terkejut, pandangan ke arah Haruka.

"Jangan kau rebut Takane dariku!"

(**********)

Setelah dapat mencerna apa yang telah terjadi, Shishio meloncat dari kursinya dan merenggut kerah seragam Haruka.

"Kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan?!"

Walaupun Shishio tinggi, tetapi Haruka lebih tinggi daripadanya. Haruka juga terkejut karena fakta ini, tapi ini menguntungkannya. Dia langsung menyentakkan tangan Shishio dari kerahnya.

"Aku ingin kau menjauh dari Takane!"

"'Rebut'?! 'Menjauh'?! Memangnya kau siapanya dia?" seru Shishio, sedikit tertawa. Dia tidak kembali merenggut kerah Haruka, melainkan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Haruka tidak mau kalah, "Aku ini temannya!"

"Aku juga temannya!"

Haruka tertegun, sejak kapan Shishio juga menjadi teman Takane?! Haruka tidak mau Takane berteman dengan orang ini! "Aku pacarnya! Dia milikku! Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya!" kata-kata itu main meluncur dari lidahnya begitu saja.

Haruka tidak mengerti. Shishio yang tadinya menatapnya seperti ingin membunuhnya, sekarang terkejut. Takane apalagi. Gadis itu menganga. Kemerahan muncul di pipinya dan cepat merambah ke seluruh wajahnya.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?!"

Ketegangan yang berakhir dengan keterkejutan seluruh murid sekolah akhirnya harus berakhir dengan masuknya ibu kantin dan seorang guru.

(**********)

"Haruka, kau tidak bisa menghajar orang itu, jadinya kau menumpahkan seluruh makananmu! Kau memang jenius!" di kelas, Kenjirou tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Di hadapannya adalah dua anak didiknya yang terdiam dan berwajah merah. Takane tidak bisa menghilangkan kemerahan di wajahnya sejak perkataan fenomenal Haruka di kantin tadi. Sementara Haruka, dia akhirnya menyadari apa yang dikatakannya. Wajahnya merah dan napasnya kembang-kempis, antara merasa malu dan bersalah.

"Hmm sepertinya ada yang harus dibicarakan kalian berdua. Kalau begitu aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua dan kalian menyelesaikan masalah ini," tanpa menunggu respon muridnya, Kenjirou meninggalkan kelas.

Setelah bunyi pintu yang digeser menutup, tidak ada bunyi lain di dalam ruangan kelas. Haruka dan Takane masih diam dan merona.

Haruka memutuskan berbicara terlebih dahulu. Dia tidak dapat membayangkan Takane membencinya karena apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Takane akan memilih melakukan kegiatannya dengan bajingan macam Shishio. Dia tidak akan mampu menjalani kehidupan sekolahnya dengan tindakan Takane itu. Napasnya semakin tidak beraturan. Dia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya.

"Takane aku minta maaf!"

"Haruka aku minta maaf!"

Keduanya terkejut, mereka mengatakan tadi secara bersamaan.

Takane, lagi-lagi, apa sih yang harus dia maafkan ketika jelas-jelas bukan dia yang salah. Haruka bingung. Karena kondisinya yang berdebar-debar, Haruka tidak tahu apa yang harus dijelaskan. Maka Takane berkata terlebih dahulu,

"Aku yang salah Haruka! Aku malah berteman dengan Shishio! Dia itu penggemar Ene, mana peduli dia dengan diriku yang asli! Hanya kau yang peduli, Haruka! Dia terus menggangguku, mengajakku bicara, berjalan dan makan! Dia tidak pernah berhenti Haruka! Aku sangat kesal dan terganggu. Kukira kau mengerti itu, tetapi kau malah membiarkanku! Ternyata aku salah.. kau tetap peduli. Aku saja yang terlalu egois! Maafkan aku.." Takane mengakhiri perkataannya dengan sesenggukan. Air mata berlinang dan jatuh dari pipinya.

Melihat gadis yang sangat penting dalam kehidupannya itu menangis, kekuatan besar muncul dari diri Haruka. Dia menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum beranjak dari kursinya, mendekati Takane. Dia meraih Takane dan merangkulnya.

"Kalau begitu aku yang salah. Aku bodoh dan telat menyadari. Ketika aku akhirnya menyadari, aku malah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatmu malu ke seantero sekolah. Aku sangat egois. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Sehingga seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu. Kalau kau mau lanjut berteman dengan Shishio, silahkan. Tetapi rupanya kau juga kesal dengannya, kalau begitu tidak usah ya. Aku akan melindungimu dari orang-orang macam itu!"

Takane mengusap air matanya dengan kemeja seragamnya bersamaan dengan melepasnya rangkulan Haruka. "Kayak kau bisa saja!" katanya, tertawa. "Kau tahu, aku memang sangat malu ketika kau mengatakannya. Tetapi, kemudian aku merasa lega!"

Haruka mengedipkan matanya, bingung. Dia sudah kembali ke dirinya yang biasa.

"Ehh, bukan apa-apa! Dengan begitu kan orang macam mereka tidak bisa mendekatiku lagi! Cukup orang menyebalkan itu kau saja, Haruka!"

Haruka tersenyum kemudian ikut tertawa.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi pacarmu selamanya!"

[**************]

[[panjang panjang panjang panjang.

Ini fic Harutaka pertama saya. Banyak OOC ya? haduh orz

Makasih yang udah baca.

Chapter selanjutnya: HibiMomo ! ]]


	9. Hogwarts AU HibiMomo

[[Kagepro Hogwarts!AU: HibiMomo]]

[A/N: yep ini Hogwarts!AU. Siapa di asrama siapa, berdasarkan Omiya-san pixiv (illust: 34462507); Saya tidak akan memasukkan semua karakter di fic ini. Jadi kalau penasaran, silahkan dicheck pixiv-nya.]

**Holding back**.

"Aku berangkat!"

"E-ehh? Sepagi ini?!"

"Iya! Kalau aku mau menang dari anak itu, aku harus berlatih lebih rajin!"

"Tapi dia kan hanya anak-anak—ehh kau sudah sarapan?!"

"Aku sudah bawa roti!"

"Tapi itu roti punyaku!"

Momo tersenyum setelah ia berbalik badan untuk menunjukkan roti yang ia gigit dan tahan di mulutnya. Roti itu adalah seiris roti bakar yang sudah diberi mentega dan gula yang dibuat oleh Seto. Walaupun dia mengambil tanpa minta izin sebelumnya, dia tahu Seto tidak akan marah. Dia pasti sudah mengerti karena dia adalah orang terdekatnya di asrama itu, di Gryffindor. Lagipula, hanya Seto satu-satunya seasrama dengan dia di grup yang ia ikuti yang bernama Mekakushi-Dan.

"Ya sudah sana latihan, tapi jangan sampai telat masuk kelas ya!"

"Baiklah, Kousuke!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Momo melangkahkan kakinya keluar ke tangga berjalan. Sapu terbang di tangan kanannya, dia pegang dengan erat. Hari itu masih pagi, sekitar pukul enam, tangga dan lorong-lorong masih sepi. Andaikan saja dia bisa menggunakan sapu terbangnya saat itu juga jadi dia bisa cepat sampai di lapangan quidditch, tapi itu akan melanggar peraturan. Seto dan kakaknya adalah prefek, dia tidak mau menyebabkan masalah (lagi) bagi mereka.

Dia berjalan dengan langkah ringan. Roti ia genggam ujungnya untuk dia makan dengan benar. Tak lama dia sudah berada di luar kastil. Udara segar memasuki paru-parunya. Sepatunya menginjak rumput yang basah karena embun pagi. Momo tersenyum lebar. Mengapa dia begitu senang. Alasan paling kuat adalah dia yakin bahwa _anak itu_ belum berada di lapangan. Sekali-kali dia ingin datang lebih awal.

Setelah melewati jembatan panjang, dia memutuskan untuk terbang saja. Di tempat yang sudah agak jauh dari kastil pasti tidak ada siswa maupun prefek yang mengawasi sepagi ini. Dia terbang dengan sapunya hingga sampai di stadion.

Momo menatap hamparan luas di depannya. Stadion quidditch pagi-pagi masih sedikit berkabut. Akan tetapi itu bukan masalah baginya. Tidak ada Hibiya di situ, dia sendirian. Dia pun mulai berlatih. Pertandingan quidditch beberapa minggu lagi, dia harus bersungguh-sungguh!

(**********)

Mary berkali-kali menatap bangku di sebelahnya. Kelas Transfigurasi sudah berlangsung sepuluh menit, dan temannya, Momo tak kunjung terlihat batang hidungnya.

Barulah beberapa menit kemudian temannya itu masuk. Momo memegang sapu terbang dan terlihat berkeringat. Untungnya profesor baik dan mengizinkannya masuk.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mary di sela-sela latihan mempraktikan mantra.

"Si bocah tidak kunjung datang, dan kakakku melihatku terlambat datang dan dia menceramahiku!" jawab Momo. Genggaman tongkatnya semakin erat.

Mary berusaha menenangkan Momo, menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Kalau lagi marah biasanya Momo akan mengacaukan mantra, akhirnya malah menambah lebih banyak masalah.

Untunglah, selain keterlambatan Momo, tidak ada masalah yang begitu besar sehingga kelas gabungan Gryffindor-Hufflepuff itu berjalan lancar.

(***********)

"Momo, sudah kubilang kan tadi supaya tidak telat!"

Momo melihat Seto, setengah terkejut. "Kakakku kenapa sih comel sekali kalau sama kamu!"

Seto menghela napas, "Kalau kau telat terus aku bisa melarangmu untuk tidak latihan pagi-pagi lagi lho!"

Mendengarnya, Momo membuka mulutnya lebar, "Tidak bisa! Ini bukan salahku!"

"Salah siapa kalau begitu?"

Momo mengedarkan pandangannya ke meja makan Slytherin, "Bocah itu!" dia beranjak dari kursinya, tetapi sesuatu cepat menahannya.

Tangan Seto memaksanya kembali duduk.

"Kalau ingin membuat masalah lagi sebaiknya nanti saja habis makan!"

Momo membuka mulutnya, ingin membalas, tetapi kemudian ia tahan. Dia membuang mukanya dari Seto, menatap lurus makanan di atas meja. Dia kesal sekali, tetapi dia berusaha untuk menahannya. Alhasil, mukanya merah.

"Seto kenapa jahat sekali dengan Momo?" suara Mary terdengar nyaring. Gadis hufflepuff itu duduk di sebelah Momo. Karena kedekatan mereka, mereka selalu bersama kecuali di dalam asrama masing-masing.

"Aku tidak jahat! Aku menasihatinya demi kebaikannya! Lihat Mary, sekarang mukanya semerah tomat!"

Mendengar disebut tomat, Momo cepat mencubit lengan Seto kencang-kencang. Sementara Mary tertawa semakin keras.

(***********)

Momo cepat menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Kemudian dia tidak langsung meninggalkan aula utama, tetapi berdiri di dekat pintu. Dia memposisikan dirinya untuk jelas menatap setiap orang yang keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dirinya mencari seseorang tentunya.

Orang itu tepatnya seorang siswa slytherin tahun pertama, Hibiya Amamiya. Selain mereka sama-sama di satu grup bernama Mekakushi-Dan, Hibiya adalah saingannya di pertandingan quidditch. Mereka sama-sama seeker. Walaupun Momo lebih tua dan pengalaman, permainan Hibiya sangat bagus dan itu mengesalkannya.

Momo cepat menemukan tubuh pendek itu.

"Ke sini sebentar!"

Hibiya menatapnya dengan monoton walau tubuhnya ditarik. "Apa?!"

Melihat reaksi itu Momo makin kesal bukan main, "Kenapa kau tidak latihan tadi?!"

"Aku latihan kok!"

"Bohong! Aku tadi tidak melihatmu!"

Dengan Momo yang sewot, Hibiya akhirnya marah juga. Dia menarik lengannya dari genggaman Momo. "Mungkin karena tempat latihannya beda!"

"Eh?" Momo tercekat. "Kau memang latihan di mana? Kita biasanya latihan di stadion kan?!"

"Tadi pagi aku latihan di _tempat latihan_! Dan tidak ada _kita_!" Hibiya menekankan kata terakhirnya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Momo.

Momo begitu terkejut, mulutnya menganga lebar. _Kenapa_? Momo tidak menyerah, dia berlari menyusul Hibiya.

"Kenapa berbeda? Kenapa kau jadi latihan di situ?!"

"Karena akhir-akhir ini tempat itu dingin kalau pagi-pagi. Kau memang tidak merasakannya?" Hibiya mendecakkan mulutnya kesal, tetap berjalan.

Momo termangu, tetapi kakinya tetap berjalan di sebelah Hibiya.

"Tentu saja orang bodoh sepertimu tidak dapat merasakannya!" ujar Hibiya dengan nada yang menunjukkan bahwa kata-katanya tadi adalah hal paling normal.

"Jadi kau tidak ingin latihan di tempat itu lagi?"

"Tidak! Tidak sampai keadaanku membaik.."

"Apa?" Momo bertanya. Kata-kata Hibiya yang terakhir hampir tidak terdengar. Tanpa ia sadari dia ternyata sudah berada di lorong menuju asrama Slytherin. Siswa dari asrama lain sudah hampir tidak terlihat. Momo, yang gryffindor, dan tentunya akan semakin gawat kalau dia masuk lebih dalam. Akan tetapi dia tidak peduli, dan terus berjalan di samping Hibiya.

"Dibilang tidak! Apa urusanmu sih?! Bukannya enak kau bisa latihan tidak diganggu?!" Hibiya menjawab dengan kesal. "Sudah kau jangan mengikutiku lagi!"

Momo melihat Hibiya meninggalkannya. Untuk sepintas dia merasa mendengar bocah itu batuk. Akan tetapi dia tidak yakin. Dan Hibiya sudah berjalan jauh.

Momo menatap sekeliling. Ahh, dia benar-benar satu-satunya yang bukan siswa Slytherin di situ!

"Momoooo!"

Momo melompat, terkejut. Dia menatap ke belakang di mana seseorang baru saja memegang pundaknya.

"Wahh! Kau ternyata mudah terkejut seperti Master!"

"Ene!"

(**********)

Sore itu, tim quidditch Gryffindor akan melakukan latihan harian seperti biasa. Momo menggenggam sapu terbang kesayangannya, akan tetapi dia tidak segera bergabung dengan timnya yang sedang berjalan menuju lapangan stadion.

"Kenapa kau sembunyi-sembunyi gitu?"

Momo terkejut, "Kenapa kau tahu aku di sini?!" dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya di antara permadani di dinding dan baju besi.

"Mana bisa orang tidak melihat idola sekaligus pengacau nomor satu gryffindor!"

Momo cemberut.

"Kau tidak ingin latihan? Kau sakit?"

Momo cepat menggeleng. Seto menyebalkan tapi ia sangat baik! Dia cepat-cepat memasuki rombongan. Rekan-rekan timnya tertawa melihatnya.

(************)

Lapangan stadion, untuk hari itu, kebetulan dipinjam oleh Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Karena semakin mendekatnya pertandingan, masing-masing asrama tidak bisa bersabar untuk berlatih.

Momo tersenyum gembira melihat Hibiya di antara mereka.

Latihan yang sebenarnya tidak disenangi kedua pihak, bagi Momo sangat menyenangkan!

Entah kenapa kedua pihak tiba-tiba setuju untuk membuat pertandingan kecil. Snitch pun hanya dipakai satu buah. Momo sangat menjadikan kesempatan ini untuk bersaing langsung dengan Hibiya.

"Beater di sana! Jangan kau pukul itu terlalu keras!"

"Kenapa tidak boleh?! Ini kan tetap pertandingan!"

Momo tersenyum, menatap dua orang beater Slytherin yang sangat bersemangat. Mereka adalah teman-temannya di grup, Kano dan Ene.

"Ups! Kousuke jangan meleng!"

Momo cepat melemparkan pandangannya kepada Seto. Kapten timnya itu hampir saja terkena pukulan Ene di bahu. Tidak perlu khawatir, dia sebagai kapten dan kiper sangat cekatan. Momo mengangguk kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia juga, sebagai seeker harus bersungguh-sungguh. Dia harus memenangi pertandingan ini walaupun cuma pertandingan latihan.

Akhirnya, matanya menangkap sinar pantulan dari snitch. Dia cepat mengarahkan sapunya menuju bola kecil dan imut itu. Sayangnya, Hibiya sebagai snitcher tim lawan sudah mengincarnya duluan, bocah itu berada di depannya.

Momo memfokuskan pandangannya kepada snitch. Dia menundukkan badannya, merapat kepada sapu, membuat angin yang melalui dirinya semakin banyak. Tujuannya agar sapunya melaju semakin kencang. Melewati Hibiya, menangkap snitch terlebih dahulu!

Rencananya berhasil! Sapunya melewati Hibiya, dengan cekatan dia mengambil snitch. Kini snitch itu berada di tangannya. Dia mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi agar semua anggota tim termasuk tim lawan dapat melihat. Gryffindor menang!

Pertandingan disudahi dengan sorak sorai di pihak gryffindor.

"Ini bukan apa-apa! Ayo Momo, kita berlatih lagi!" Ene menarik Momo di lengan. Gadis itu tersenyum, seperti menganggap mereka tidak kalah.

"Iya, kali ini aku dan Ene akan benar-benar menghantam Seto!" seru Kano. Di kejauhan Momo dapat melihat wajah Seto memucat.

"Aku akan memukul kalian kembali dengan _bat_ kalian!" Momo berkata sambil tertawa.

Dia baru saja ingin menerbangkan kembali sapunya untuk melanjutkan latihan, tetapi sesuatu di pandangannya menghentikannya. Untung dia melihatnya! Di ujung matanya dia melihat Hibiya meninggalkan lapangan. Bocah itu sudah berbelok masuk ke dalam kastil sehingga Momo tidak bisa menyusulnya.

"Dia kenapa pergi?"

"Tidak tahu! Tidak enak badan kali?" Ene menjawab, kebetulan berada di sebelah Momo dan juga melihat kepergian Hibiya.

Momo menimang-nimang. Apakah dia harus menyusul Hibiya dengan berhenti latihan, atau meneruskan saja. Kemudian dia ingat perkataan Hibiya tadi siang, _apa urusanmu sih?!_ Hal itu membuatnya termangu. Ya, apa yang harus dia katakan ketika menyusul Hibiya? Pada akhirnya Hibiya akan menyindir dan membentaknya. Hibiya tidak mau latihan, bukan berarti dia juga ikut tidak latihan. Itu kan bukan urusannya..

"Momo?"

"Ahh iya, ayo!" Momo menghentakkan kakinya dan melesat ke udara.

(*********)

"Momo, kau masih suka latihan pagi-pagi?"

Di malam hari ketika belajar bersama di perpustakaan, Kido, ketua Mekakushi-Dan yang merupakan siswa Ravenclaw bertanya kepadanya.

"Iya, tentu saja!"

"Kau tidak capek?"

"Tidak!" Momo tersenyum lebar, jauh berbeda dengan wajah khawatir Kido di sebelahnya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus jaga dirimu!"

"Ehh kenapa?"

"Aku sarankan kau jangan berlatih pagi-pagi lagi. Kan sudah ada latihan sore! Kau mungkin tidak capek sekarang. Tapi bagaimana dengan besok? Cuaca akhir-akhir ini tidak baik. Kau bisa sakit!"

Momo menaikkan alis matanya, terkejut dengan perkataan Kido. Dia jarang berkata panjang lebar seperti itu, dia terlihat khawatir sekali. Momo pun tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa Kido! Kalau sakit kan aku tinggal minum obat! Dengan sihir aku bisa sembuh seketika!"

Selesai mengatakan hal tersebut, sesuatu mengenai keningnya. Dia meringis karena agak sakit. Dari arah lemparan dia tahu siapa yang melakukannya, "Kakak!"

"Kau ini seharusnya berterimakasih karena Kido sudah mau khawatir denganmu!" Shintaro berkata di seberang meja dengan kacamata tertanggal di atas hidungnya.

Momo ingin mendumel, tapi perkataan kakaknya ada benarnya. Dia seharusnya merespon perkataan Kido dengan lebih serius.

"Maaf kalau aku berlebihan. Aku hanya khawatir, itu saja. Hibiya akhir-akhir ini mengeluh kepadaku bahwa dia tidak enak badan. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi padamu juga,"

"Tunggu, kau bilang, Hibiya?"

"Iya, tapi semoga saja dia tidak sakit beneran. Aku sudah bilang kepada Kano, Ene dan kapten mereka untuk melihat keadaannya,"

"Tapi, dia baik-baik saja—"

"Kau mengaku temannya tapi tidak menyadari hal sepenting ini?" Shintaro memotong perkataan Momo.

"Aku- tidak tahu. Aku harus menengoknya!" Momo melompat dari kursi, kemudian melesat pergi, meninggalkan Seto dan yang lainnya termangu.

Seto biasanya yang dapat menghalau Momo, terkejut. Dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan Momo bertindak sedemikian cepat.

"Aku akan menyusulnya!"

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi, dia beranjak lalu berlari.

(***********)

Momo sudah berada di dalam lorong menuju ruang bawah tanah asrama Slytherin. Dia merasakan napasnya yang mengepul. Hawa dingin meresap ke dalam tubuhnya. Lorong itu temaram dengan obor yang menyala di setiap beberapa meter. Dia menjumpai beberapa murid Slytherin yang memberikannya tatapan aneh. Dia cuek saja dan terus jalan.

Dia akhirnya sampai di depan lukisan pintu Slytherin. Dia menyebut kata kunci yang dia dapat dari Ene. Akan tetapi, lukisan itu tetap bergeming. Dia berdiri di depan pintu, tidak mengerti. Hal itu berakibat beberapa murid Slytherin mendesis kepadanya untuk minggir. Mereka kemudian dengan mudah masuk. Momo mengikuti mereka, tetapi pintu cepat mengayun menutup jalannya. Dia tidak mengerti.

"Tidak ada yang boleh masuk asrama Slytherin begitu malam. Apalagi kau gryffindor,"

Momo menoleh ke arah suara yang pelan tapi tegas. Seseorang yang tampak lebih tua darinya berdiri dengan hawa otoriter. Sepertinya seorang prefek. Momo menelan ludahnya,

"Tetapi aku mempunyai teman di sini. Dan aku ingin menjenguk teman tersebut,"

"Lakukan itu besok. Lalu siapapun temanmu itu, pasti berada di rumah sakit sekarang, bukan di sini,"

"Tapi aku ingin menjenguknya sekarang!" Momo berseru, meninggalkan sikap sopannya.

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang atau gryffindor akan kehilangan poin,"

"Sebentar saja!"

"Sekarang sudah lewat jam malam. Kalau kau tidak pergi juga, aku akan mendendamu karena melanggar tiga peraturan,"

"Ti-tiga?! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Momo tidak mau kalah. Tanpa ia sadari kerumunan sudah muncul di sekelilingnya dan prefek itu. Siswa-siswa yang ingin masuk, juga siswa-siswa yang berada di balik pintu.

"Kalau menjawab lagi kau akan kehilangan 100 poin,"

"Seratus?! Prefek macam ap—"

"Kisaragi Momo akan meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga!"

Momo terkejut, lengannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh—Seto!

"Maaf karena sudah membuat kekacauan malam-malam," dia melihat Seto membungkukkan badan sebelum menariknya meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Momo berjalan dengan langkah berat, Seto masih menarik lengannya. Mereka sedikit kesulitan untuk keluar dari kerumunan. Pada akhirnya mereka sampai di lantai dasar tangga.

"Fuuh, hampir saja!" Seto berhenti berjalan. Dia menghela napas, tangannya melepaskan lengan Momo.

"Maafkan aku, Seto!" Momo berseru. Dia membungkukkan badannya. Dia akhirnya menyadari kesalahannya. Lagi-lagi Seto yang membereskan kekacauan yang dibuatnya. Kapan dia tidak merepotkan laki-laki itu?

"Tidak apa-apa! Yang penting gryffindor tidak kehilangan 100 poin!" Seto tersenyum seperti biasa. Hal itu malah membuat Momo semakin bersalah.

"Aku sangat mengapresiasi bahwa kau selalu menjaga adikku, Seto. Tetapi bukan berarti dia ditoleransi saat berbuat salah,"

Momo menengokkan kepala kemudian terkejut dengan kakaknya dan Kido berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian di sini? Mary gimana?"

"Sudah dijemput Konoha," Kido menjawab dengan sabar. Shintaro di lain pihak menutup keningnya karena Seto tidak mendengarkan kata-katanya.

"Maafkan aku teman-teman. Karena telah membuat kalian khawatir," Momo berujar seraya mengusap sesuatu di dekat matanya. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

Dia mendapatkan tepukan di kepala. Tanpa harus mendongak dia tahu itu dari kakaknya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat ingin melihat Hibiya. Tapi lakukannya besok saja. Hibiya pasti sudah tidur. Dan aku yakin dia tidak jatuh sakit. Maafkan aku telah mengatakan hal yang mengkhawatirkanmu, Momo," Kido mengatakannya seraya menepukkan tangannya di punggung Momo.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Kido! Aku yang kurang peka!"

"Kau ini sayang sekali ya pada Hibiya,"

Mendengarnya, Momo tidak menggeleng ataupun mengangguk. Dia hanya menyeka lebih banyak sesuatu di pinggiran matanya.

"Sudah sudah. Khawatirnya besok saja. Kita kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Sudah lewat jam malam," ujar Shintaro. Dia terpaksa harus mengakhiri perbincangan yang emosional ini.

Mereka mengangguk setuju kemudian mengambil jalan sesuai asrama masing-masing. Selain Momo, yang lain adalah prefek. Siapa tahu di antara mereka tidak langsung ke asrama melainkan berpatroli terlebih dahulu.

Di antara obor-obor yang menerangi lorong. Di antara suara langkah kakinya dan Seto yang menggema. Pikiran Momo berkecamuk. Dia tidak tahu apa tepatnya yang sedang dipikirkannya sekarang. Dia sungguh lelah. Dia benar-benar harus tidur. Dia harus menyiapkan energinya, untuk memperbaiki apa yang telah terjadi malam ini.

(************)

Keesokan harinya, Momo meninggalkan asrama pagi-pagi sama seperti kemarin. Akan tetapi dia tidak membawa sapunya. Dia beralasan ingin menemui Hibiya di tempat latihan. Sesampainya di sana, di lapangan latihan (bukan stadion), dia tidak bertemu dengan Hibiya. Apakah bocah itu juga dinasihati Kido untuk tidak latihan pagi-pagi? Momo menganggap itu alasan paling tepat. Dia pun kembali ke asrama.

Seharian itu dia lalui dengan harap-harap cemas. Sampai kelas sehari itu selesai, dia tak kunjung bertemu dengan Hibiya. Di satu pihak dia senang karena belum membuat masalah, di pihak lain dia begitu cemas terhadap bocah itu. Jangan-jangan dia mengambil hari libur? Satu-satunya cara untuk mengeceknya adalah menuju wing rumah sakit.

Di sana dia tidak menemui Hibiya, tetapi Ene.

"Ahh, Momo si adik kecil*!"

"Kau sedang apa, Ene?"

"Memilih obat, Hibiya demam!" jawab Ene dengan nada ringan. Dia memilah-milah obat di dalam rak besar.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan aku sebelumnya, Ene?"

"Tentang apa?" Ene tetap membaca dengan saksama label pada setiap obat di tangannya walaupun Momo berbicara dengan nada serius.

"Kalau Hibiya tidak enak badan pas latihan kemarin"

"Ohh? Aku kira itu tidak perlu. Dia baru sakit tadi malam. Dia mengeluh tentang keributan yang terjadi sekitar tepat jam malam,"

Momo terpaku mendengarnya. Ahh itu kan dirinya!

"Kalau begitu biar aku membantu!"

"Boleh! Tapi bantuin apa ya?" Ene akhirnya menatapnya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

Momo tidak menjawab, juga bingung.

"Kau bisa menjenguknya. Aku bisa membuatmu melakukannya,"

Momo sedikit melompat. Kido tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Ene. Momo mengerti, itu termasuk salah satu keahlian Kido.

"Kau yakin, ketua?"

"Kau mau tidak?"

"Iya! Tentu saja, aku mau! Terimakasih, Kido!" Momo tersenyum lebar.

(**********)

Momo melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan. Dengan keahlian Kido, dia dapat memasuki asrama Slytherin. Dia sangat bahagia. Kido bercerita bahwa dia pernah melakukannya untuk memasuki asrama-asrama yang lain, juga mengikutsertakan seseorang seperti Momo. Ini pertama kali Momo bersamanya. Dia dapat melihat murid Slytherin tanpa mereka harus menatapnya kembali. Dia dapat melihat apapun yang mereka lakukan. Dia dapat melakukan apapun seperti membuat wajah jelek dan mencemooh mereka, tetapi mereka tidak merespon.

"Hentikan itu,"

Setelah Kido membisikinya seperti itu, dia pun berhenti.

Mereka memasuki kamar bagian laki-laki di mana Hibiya berada.

Untunglah di sana hanya ada Hibiya, Kido dapat melepaskan kekuatannya kapan saja. Akan tetapi, Kido tidak langsung melakukannya. Ene pun terlihat sendirian ketika menghampiri Hibiya.

"Keadaanku sudah membaik. Tidak perlu obat," tanya Hibiya sebelum Ene membuka mulut. Bocah itu berada di atas tempat tidur bukannya berbaring malah belajar. Buku-buku tersebar di dekatnya.

"Tetap minum obat! Biar sembuh pasti!"

"Tidak perlu! Setelah tidur lagi malam ini, keadaanku pasti 100% sehat!"

"Ayolah hanya satu sendok sirup!" Ene berkata dengan sabar.

"Tidak perlu!"

"Kau ini bahkan tidak berterimakasih!" Momo tidak tahan dengan keadaan tersebut, dia akhirnya berseru. Kido langsung menghilangkan keahliannya agar Hibiya tidak terlalu terkejut.

Mendengar teriakan itu juga melihat Momo yang muncul secara tiba-tiba, bagaimana Hibiya tidak terkejut. Setelah dia melihat Kido, dia mulai tenang.

"Ene sudah mau mengurusmu! Kido sudah mau memilihkan obat untukmu! Mereka khawatir, aku juga khawatir! Tapi lihatlah dirimu! Egois dan tidak menghiraukan semua itu!" Momo berseru dengan menggebu-gebu, kemarahan mengalir keluar dari dirinya.

Hibiya membelalakkan matanya untuk sesaat sebelum dia membuang pandangannya ke samping. "Aku tidak meminta kalian untuk khawatir! Kalian yang melakukannya! Kalian terlalu melebih-lebihkan! Aku kan.. bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tidak pantas untuk diberi perhatian seperti ini!"

"Bodoh!" Momo berseru, air mata membasahi pipinya. "Tentu saja kau pantas! Lalu saat kau mengatakan kemarin apakah ini urusanku atau tidak, tentu saja ini urusanku! Walaupun aku menganggapmu rival di quidditch, tapi kita tetaplah teman! Jangan pernah beranggapan kau bukan siapa-siapa! Jangan pernah beranggapan tidak ada apa-apa di antara kita! Aku ingin selalu peduli denganmu, Hibiya!"

Momo menyeka air matanya lagi. Kemudian dia tekejut melihat Hibiya ikut menangis.

"Maafkan aku! Aku hanya merasa tidak pantas... Aku sungguh senang karena kau selalu peduli denganku.. uwaah—" Hibiya terus menangis dan perkataannya tidak tentu.

Tidak perlu menunggu lagi untuk Momo merangkak ke atas kasurnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

(**********)

Epilogue.

"Ayo cepat minum obatnya ya, Hibiya! Biar benar-benar sembuh seperti yang dikatakan Ene!" Momo berkata sambil menuangkan sirup obat ke permukaan sendok.

Hibiya terlihat ragu, tetapi dia lalu mengangguk. Dia menutup matanya dan mengerutkan wajahnya ketika Momo menyendokkan cairan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dia menelan obat itu dengan perlahan. Sesudah itu dia buru-buru menelan air.

"Eww jelak sekali. Apakah alasan kau tidak mau meminum obat karena kau tidak suka minum obat?"

"Tidak, nenek gendut! Kalau aku benci obat kan aku bisa meminta kalian menyihirku agar bisa sembuh!"

"Siapa kau bilang, nenek gendut?! Dasar bocah keras kepala!"

(********)

[[panjang banget. Keasyikan bikinnya ;; v ;; Saya berusaha menyesuaikan dengan profil karakter yang diberikan di pixiv. Tapi sayangnya bahasa jepang saya gak terlalu bagus. Jadi yang paling sesuai adalah karakter dengan asramanya, juga posisi mereka di quidditch. Jujur saya seneng pas tau si Seto posisinya Keeper. Jadi saya bikin dia jadi kapten juga. Mirip Oliver Wood kan? /heh

Kalian suka gak dengan fic ini? Maaf lama. Jujur saya gak PD, takut kalian gak suka dan saya ditendang keluar dari fandom ;; Jadi gimana? Kalau kalian suka saya bakal bikin lagi Hogwarts!AU. Kalau kalian gak suka berarti sayadikeluarkandarifandom atau saya akan me-reupload chapter ini dan bikin HibiMomo yang lebih normal.

Terimakasih udah baca! Ditunggu pendapatnya di review!]]


	10. AU ShinAya

**World Lampshade**

[[ AU! Shinaya ]]

_Ketika seseorang yang biasa tersenyum, terutama memberikan senyumannya kepadamu, kehilangan senyumannya..._

(***********)

"Shintaro, kau tidak mendapat kelas musim panas ya?"

Aku melengos ke samping dan menggelengkan kepalaku sedikit. Jawabannya sudah jelas sekali.

"Tentu saja! Shintaro kan pintar sekali!"

Suara gadis itu nyaring dan ceria seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu musim panas Shintaro bebas sekali ya! Aku iri!"

Dia terus berkata walaupun responku minim dan hampir tidak ada.

"Tetapi, Shintaro harus memanfaatkan musim panasnya! Jangan menghabiskan waktu di depan komputer saja!"

_Menyebalkan_. Itu satu kata yang kuberikan untuk gadis itu, Ayano Tateyama.

"Shintaro!" gadis itu melangkah hingga berdiri tepat di depan mejaku. Aku tahu sekali apa yang akan dilakukannya. Untuk menghargainya sedikit (seperti yang selalu kulakukan karena dia temanku satu-satunya), aku mendongak untuk menatapnya. Ayano mengeluarkan senyuman simetrisnya, matanya yang sipit semakin sipit, "Ayo kita pulang bareng!"

Hal itu lumrah sekali.

_Ketika kelumrahan itu berhenti_...

Aku sudah mendengar berita itu, membaca tepatnya, di laman situs sekolah. Dua murid dari kelas khusus, meninggal di hari yang sama. Sayangnya, aku mengenal dua orang itu. Mereka adalah kakak kelasku. Kalau mereka adalah kesatuan yang sama, mereka adalah satu-satunya kakak kelasku. Mereka juga temanku, selain Ayano. Kami menghabiskan waktu di awal tahun bersama.

Dalam momen itu, diriku yang egois tiba-tiba hilang. Aku harus pergi, aku harus keluar dari rumah yang membuatku merasa melakukan kegiatan musim panas bertukas-tukas.

Aku mendapatkan pesan dari Ayano tentang tempat untuk melayat mereka. Aku pun cepat melangkah menuju tempat tersebut.

Suasana tempat melayat tidak ramai dalam artian jumlah pelayat yang datang. Hal ini wajar. Haruka Kokonose dan Takane Enomoto, mereka tidak banyak mengenal orang-orang di sekolah selain guru yang mengajar mereka. Kulihat setiap orang yang datang, setelah itu aku menyimpulkan bahwa hanya aku dan Ayano lah teman mereka.

Ayano sendiri berdiri di depan foto Takane, kepalanya tertunduk, tubuhnya bergeming. Aku tidak sampai hati untuk mendekatinya. Dia pasti sangat sedih. Selama ini aku melihat dia dan Takane adalah teman dekat. Mereka sama-sama perempuan, ikatan batin di antara mereka pasti sangat erat dan aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Takane Enomoto yang selalu mengejek dan menyebalkan, tetapi teman yang sangat menyenangkan, kenapa pergi secepat ini?

Aku berdiri agak jauh, tetapi tidak terlalu jauh, yang aku dapat melihat foto mereka dengan jelas. Keduanya, Haruka dan Takane mengidap penyakit kronis. Aku tahu, umur mereka tidak lama. Akan tetapi, mereka selalu tersenyum dan bersikap seperti orang normal. Aku memang pintar dan dapat menghipotesiskan sesuatu yang akan terjadi dengan tepat dengan sedetik observasi. Akan tetapi aku tidak pernah menyangka, Haruka dan Takane meninggalkan dunia ini begitu cepat.

Aku terkejut. Setitik air menetes ke pipiku, terus meluncur hingga ke dagu. Air itu rupanya dari mataku.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku menangis setelah kematian ayahku.

_Apakah ini awal dari semuanya?_ _Untuk pertama kalinya pula, aku ragu dengan hipotesisku_.

Aku akhirnya menemui Ayano. Setelah beberapa lama kami merenung dan memanjatkan doa di posisi kami masing-masing, aku menemui Ayano saat ia hendak meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Ayano terlihat bersama-sama dengan tiga orang. Mereka terlihat lebih muda darinya, yang secara otomatis lebih muda dariku. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka karena mereka membelakangiku. Mereka mendekat ke seorang pria, yang aku langsung tahu bahwa itu adalah guru dari Haruka dan Takane yang sekaligus ayah dari Ayano, Kenjirou Tateyama. Mereka terlihat bercakap-cakap bersama.

Aku memicingkan mataku yang sipit. Siapa ketiga orang selain Ayano dan ayahnya? Adik-adik dari Ayano? Aku ragu. Ayano tidak pernah bercerita tentang dia mempunyai adik.

Mereka selain Ayano akhirnya meninggalkan tempat tersebut, menyisakan aku dan Ayano.

Ayano menoleh kepadaku. Hal yang membuatku terkejut adalah bukan karena Ayano rupanya telah menyadari keberadaanku di dekatnya, melainkan senyum simetris yang terlihat di wajahnya. Dia tersenyum seperti barusan dia tidak menangis di depan foto teman-temannya. Senyumannya seperti plester yang menempel di wajahnya. Sesuatu yang asing tiba-tiba merubung pikiranku.

"Sampai ketemu di sekolah, Shintaro—"

Sisa bulan Agustus berlalu. Musim panas berakhir. Sekolah kembali dilaksanakan. Semester baru dimulai. Aku tidak bersemangat. Tujuan bersekolah, untuk mendapatkan masa depan yang gemilang, rasanya sudah hilang bagiku. Ini wajar bagi seseorang sepertiku yang mendapati dua orang teman terbaik sudah hilang masa depannya. Mengapa setiap nasib orang harus berbeda-beda? Mengapa satu orang beruntung dan satu orang lagi tidak? Ayah, kemudian Haruka dan Takane. Bagiku, dunia sudah tidak adil sehingga tidak layak untuk ditinggali.

Satu-satunya alasanku kembali ke sekolah adalah untuk bertemu dengan Ayano Tateyama. Aku ingin meminta konfirmasi temuanku di sisa-sisa liburan musim panas, yang bersangkutpaut dengannya.

Sialnya, aku tidak sempat untuk berbicara maupun mendekatinya. Karena aturan kelas, untuk semester baru, posisi bangku di rubah. Ayano duduk di barisan paling depan, sementara aku tetap di belakang. Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, gadis itu langsung meninggalkan kelas. Cih, "sampai ketemu di sekolah" apanya. Bukti-bukti sampai saat ini menunjukkan bahwa dia menghindariku.

Aku mengambil tasku dan berjalan keluar kelas. Sudah lumrah bagiku untuk pulang sekolah dengan Ayano, sehingga menjadi hal yang aneh bagiku ketika akhirnya aku harus pulang sendiri.

Ada apa dengan Ayano? Apakah dia masih sedih dengan kematian Haruka dan Takane?

Aku bingung. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apakah aku harus menyenangkan hati Ayano? Haruskah?

Selama ini Ayano terus menggangguku dengan senyuman palsunya. Ahh ya, aku baru menyadari hal itu setelah penemuanku. Dia menyebalkan, dia terus tersenyum padahal dia mempunyai bebannya sendiri. Apa tujuannya melakukan itu? Aku ingin menanyakan hal itu kepadanya.

Melalui internet, aku mempunyai gambaran tentang keluarga Ayano. Ibunya meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia mempunyai tiga adik angkat yang masih harus diurus, ditambah ayahnya yang tidak berguna. Aku yakin sekali itu adalah beban yang berat bagi seorang gadis yang masih berumur 16 tahun seperti Ayano.

Selama aku mengenal Ayano, aku baru melakukan hal semacam ini. Aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya langsung darinya. Karena setelah senyuman yang palsu itu, aku menyadari bahwa Ayano tidak pernah bercerita tentang dirinya. Dia selalu memujiku, menasihatiku, dan menghiburku, tetapi tidak pernah menyinggung tentang dirinya sendiri. Sekali lagi, apa tujuannya? Ingin sekali aku menanyakannya.

Aku tidak ingin frontal dan membentaknya, aku hanya ingin menanyakannya baik-baik. Sebagai seorang manusia, dia berhak untuk dimengerti.

_Kita berdua memang egois. Untuk bernapaspun kita tidak layak_.

Aku menatap layar ponselku. Entah dari mana aku mendapat ide untuk mengiriminya pesan. Kalaupun kita tidak dapat bertatap muka, dengan benda ini aku dapat berkomunikasi dengannya.

Kemudian pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kembali muncul. Aku ragu. Sambil menimang-nimang ponsel, aku berpikir. Apakah aku harus menelpon atau mengirim pesan saja? Lalu apa yang harus kukatakan/kutulis? Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal macam ini. Dia selalu yang mengirimku pesan dan menelpon duluan.

Pada akhirnya aku tidak melakukannya.

_Untuk menyerukan namamu saja aku tidak mampu_.

Aku akhirnya bertemu dengan Ayano. Akan tetapi, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Hanya sepersekian detik, dia melengos pergi.

_Tidak ada senyuman_.

Hari-hari berlanjut. Ayano jarang sekali hadir di sekolah. Dia selalu bolos beberapa hari, kemudian hadir di suatu hari, kemudian bolos lagi. Aku tidak lagi berjalan pulang bersamanya. Tidak ada lagi seseorang yang menggangguku di saat jam istirahat makan siang. Tidak ada lagi yang mengajakku ngobrol walau respon dariku minim.

Aku merasa sangat tersiksa. Ayano tidak seperti Ayano yang kukenal.

Parahnya, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk mengetahui keadaannya yang sebenarnya. Apa yang terjadi dengan Ayano? Apakah dia sudah terlalu lelah untuk berpura-pura bahagia? Aku hanya dapat menebak segelintir masa lalunya melalui internet. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada dirinya dan apa masalah-masalah yang sedang dan telah dihadapinya. Sebagai teman, dia dapat menjadikanku tempat melimpahkan masalahnya. Sebagai reaksinya, aku dapat membantunya keluar dari masalah tersebut. Apakah dia tidak melihatku sebagai teman? Jadi, waktu-waktu yang selama ini kita lalui bersama?

Ini bukan salah Ayano. Aku tetaplah temannya. Dia hanya sedang bingung, dan dari hari ke hari dia semakin terjerumus dalam masalahnya. Dari hari ke hari, dia semakin menyerah dan takluk.

_Apakah aku akan membiarkan hal ini terus berlanjut?_

Dari internet, aku berhasil menyambangi rumahnya. Aku memutuskan untuk bolos di hari itu. Walaupun di jauh hari aku telah memutuskan untuk terus menguatkan diriku sementara dirinya lemah dengan terus datang ke sekolah, kekuatan dari diriku harus disebar. Aku tidak akan ke sekolah sampai dia mau ke sekolah. Ini saatnya memutar meja, yang biasanya polarisasi terjadinya dari aku menuju Ayano, sekarang aku yang menjadi pusat polarisasi itu.

Aku mengetuk, aku menekan bel, rumah itu terus bergeming. Ayano mempunyai seorang ayah dan tiga adik angkat, mana mungkin rumahnya sesepi ini. Ini masih pukul enam, tidak mungkin mereka semua sudah pergi untuk sekolah. Rumah ini tampak tidak dihuni selama berminggu-minggu. Jantungku berdegup. Kalau hipostesisku benar, ke mana mereka pindah? Aku jadi ingat bahwa Kenjirou sudah jarang sekali mengajar, aku mengetahuinya saat melihat daftar absen guru. Kakiku tiba-tiba lemas. Berarti masalah yang didapat Ayano bertambah dengan masalah keluarganya.

"Kakak!"

Aku hampir terjatuh. Seorang bocah tiba-tiba berada di depan pagar. Aku mengenalnya dari foto, dia salah satu dari tiga adik angkat Ayano itu.

"Kau akhirnya mencari kak Ayano!"

Adik itu tersenyum. Senyumannya mirip sekali dengan Ayano.

Setelah dia mengizinkan aku masuk rumah, dia mulai bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi dengan keluarganya, yang menjadi jawaban akan mengapa rumah tersebut kosong.

Kenjirou setelah beberapa hari kematian Haruka dan Takane, pergi meninggalkan rumah, meninggalkan anak-anaknya tanpa pesan apa-apa. Sejak itu Ayano, beserta bocah yang bercerita ini, mulai bekerja paruh waktu. Ayano, yang matematika saja masih menghitung dengan tangan, pasti sangat berat mengerjakan ini. Bocah ini juga, bukankah dia masih di bawah umur? Dia bercerita sambil terus tersenyum, seperti keluarganya tidak dilanda masalah apa-apa. Walaupun adik angkat, dia tidak berbeda dengan Ayano.

"Di mana aku bisa bertemu dengan Ayano?"

"Aku belum selesai bercerita. Sejak sekolah dimulai, kami pindah ke sebuah apartemen. Kak Aya sepertinya sangat kecewa dengan Kenjirou,"

Aku semakin mengerutkan alis. Bocah ini memanggil ayah angkatnya 'Kenjirou' saja sudah menjadi bukti bahwa dia juga kecewa besar dengannya.

"Kalau begitu antar aku ke apartemen,"

_Aku terlambat menyadarinya. Kau sudah membalikkan badanmu dariku, menatap lurus masalahmu_.

Sesampainya di apartemen, aku mengira Ayano akan menghindariku seperti yang dia lakukan di sekolah, tetapi kenyataan yang kuhadapi berbeda. Dia langsung menemuiku dengan syal merah yang selalu ia kenakan.

"Ada perlu apa, Shintaro?" untuk pertama kalinya setelah berminggu-minggu, dia berbicara kepadaku. Sama seperti saat pertama kali kami bertemu di awal semester, tidak ada senyuman di wajahnya.

_Aku merindukan senyumanmu_.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan keadaanmu. Mengapa kau sering bolos sekolah?" aku bertanya layaknya seorang teman sekelas biasa.

"Langsung berbicara ke intinya, kau memang Shintaro! Hmm kenapa ya? Kupikir ini bukan urusanmu,"

Aku tertegun. Aku tidak pernah mendapati Ayano berbicara begitu dingin sebelumnya.

"Aku berhak untuk tahu! Aku ini kan temanmu!" aku menjawab dengan lantang, mencari pandangan Ayano yang tak kunjung menatapku secara langsung.

"Terimakasih atas pernyataanmu, Shintaro. Kau memang temanku. Karena itu, maukah kau tinggalkan tempat ini? Aku sangat sibuk."

Selanjutnya yang terlihat di depanku adalah pintu apartemen nomor 107 yang tertutup.

Beberapa hari kemudian aku mendapat pesan dari bocah yang mengantarku ke apartemen, isinya tentang lokasi di mana dia dan Ayano bekerja paruh waktu.

"Mengapa kau membantuku?" tanyaku ketika sampai di lokasi tersebut. Bocah itu langsung menemuiku.

"Karena kau dan aku mempunyai keinginan yang sama,"

Aku berjalan beriringan dengan bocah itu memasuki sebuah toko.

"Aku juga ingin melihat kembali senyuman kak Aya. Aku sangat menyukai senyumannya. Aku bahkan tersenyum untuknya. Apapun yang terjadi dia selalu tersenyum. Tetapi setelah kematian kedua temannya itu, dia perlahan kehilangan senyumannya. Sejak ayah meninggalkan rumah, dia tidak pernah tersenyum lagi," bocah itu bercerita tanpa senyumannya seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Dari raut wajahnya, dia merasa sangat tersiksa. "Walaupun menyakitkan, aku terus tersenyum. Berharap senyumannya kembali. Tetapi dia tidak kunjung-kunjung tersenyum. Kemudian aku menyadari bahwa satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuatnya senyum kembali adalah kau, Shintaro. Karena itu, aku begitu lega ketika melihatmu akhirnya berada di ambang pintu rumah," bocah itu kini menatapku tepat di mata. Raut wajahnya begitu serius. "Tolonglah, Shintaro! Buatlah dia tersenyum kembali!"

Setelah beberapa langkah, kami akhirnya melihat Ayano. Dia berjongkok di antara tumpukan kardus-kardus. Tangannya bersandar di atas kardus, di atas lembaran kertas, memegang sebuah pena. Dia memakai seragam karyawan toko tersebut, dengan tetap memakai syal merah di leher.

"Aku yakin, Kou*. Aku tidak cocok dengan pekerjaan ini."

"Semangat dong, kakak! Ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu!"

Ayano yang mengira hanya adiknya yang menghampirinya, langsung mendongak. Mata kami akhirnya bertemu. Ayano terkejut.

"Untuk menyegarkan pikiran, bagaimana kalau kita membeli es krim!" ajakku.

"Aku tidak ingin es krim! Ajak Kou saja!"

"Aku hanya ingin membeli es krim denganmu! Ayo!" tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku menarik lengan Ayano. Aku menggenggam tangannya lalu memaksanya untuk ikut denganku.

Aku membelikannya es krim dengan rasa kesukaannya tanpa melepaskan tangannya. Dia menerima es krim itu tanpa melihat ke arahku. Kembali kepada perannya untuk menghindariku rupanya.

"Kau menyukai es krimnya?"

Dia hanya mengangguk.

Kami berjalan beriringan di trotoar dengan tangan yang tertaut. Tidak ada yang berkata-kata di antara kami. Kecanggungan mulai muncul. Aku tahu aku harus mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ayano, aku..."

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan," Ayano berhenti berjalan. "Kau ingin membantuku keluar dari masalahku. Tetapi kau tidak tahu apa masalahku. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Shintaro. Tentang keluargaku, tentang ibuku, tentang ayahku, tentang adik-adikku, tentang Haruka dan Takane.. tidak tahu apa-apa."

Ayano memotong perkataanku dengan kalimat yang tidak dapat kusanggah. Aku tersenyum. Siapa juga yang ingin menyanggah? Semua yang dikatakannya benar sekali.

"Kalau begitu, mulailah bercerita, oke?" aku menaikkan tanganku yang tidak tertaut ke atas kepala Ayano, menepuknya dengan lembut.

Ayano mengangguk. Kemudian untuk pertama kalinya, dia menangis di hadapanku.

Aku tahu kau tidak ingin selamanya begini.

_Dengan satu harapan itu, aku berusaha meraihmu. Menyalakan lagi semangat di dalam dirimu._

"Bagaimana dengan es krimnya?" aku kembali bertanya. Es krim yang berada di tangannya baru saja habis dimakan. Aku bertanya, memberikannya jeda di antara cerita-ceritanya.

_Walaupun ini hanya permulaan. Aku mohon, tolonglah tersenyum_.

"Enak!" dia menjawab dengan ujung bibir sedikit dinaikkan.

Itu sudah merupakan senyum bagiku. Ayano tetaplah Ayano, yang selalu murah senyum.

_Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan ragu menyebut namamu. Walaupun dunia ini terpecah belah. Kita akan terus bersama._

(*************)

[[*kalau baca doujin di pixiv, Ayano memanggil adik-adiknya dengan Kou-chan(Seto), Tsu-chan(Kido), Shuu-chan(Kano). Karena saya gak terlalu suka dengan embel-embel jepang dimasukin ke fanfic, jadinya dihilangkan. Shintaro juga harusnya Shintaro-kun ya kan..

Jadi, seperti yang telah kalian baca, AU! Ini di mana Ayano tidak meninggal. (note: Saya setuju sama teori yang bilang Ayano meninggal di hari yang sama dengan kematian Haruka dan Takane).

Chapter ini memang terinspirasi dengan World Lampshade-nya BuzzG (saya dengar yang versi awal, yakni versi Ryo-kun). Yang digaris miring adalah pikiran Shintaro (sekitar 80%), dan sedikit disisipi lirik lagu ini (sisanya).

Ini pertama kali bikin ShinAya. Semoga kalian suka dengan apa yang kalian baca!

Karena liburan hampir habis dan kuliah dimulai, saya akan jarang update. Tetapi saya akan berusaha update minimal sekali dalam seminggu.

Yang mau request, silahkan! Terimakasih masih ngikutin fanfic ini! ]]


End file.
